Never Forgotten Amore
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: COMPLETE The Ducks are back for the Goodwill games and its been a year since they had heard from or seen Amore. what will the Ducks do with out her? Will she ever be found? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks**

**AN: This is the second part of the Amore trilogy. So tell me what you think! I really really really would like to know!**

The first thing that ran through Adam's head when the Ducks showed up at this house was that Amore was back. But instead they informed him that Bombay was getting the Ducks back together. Adam was more than happy to be able to play with the Ducks again but he wasn't sure he could with out Amore there.

"Come on Adam." Charlie said sitting down in the seat next to him. they were on the way to LA to play at the Goodwill Games. Charlie knew Adam was being quite because he was thinking of her. Charlie seemed to be the only one that understood what Adam's silence meant. "You cant go on like this man."

"I cant help it Charlie." Adam said with a sigh. "I mean we are going to LA. The place she was last seen. I just cant help wondering if she'll hear that we are there and show up."

"Adam we don't even know if she's still in LA. You cant do this to yourself. We need you to be focused during this." Charlie said and Adam sighed. He looked back at Bombay who was playing cards with Jesse, Guy and Averman. Bombay seemed to be loosing all his money to them as well. Adam couldn't believe that still no one had told Bombay that Amore was missing. He was hoping that when he went to LA he would stop by Jane's house and get Amore back onto the team. Man was he going to be surprised.

"We should tell him." Adam said. Charlie looked back at Bombay and sighed.

"I don't know how to break it to him. I mean he nearly blew up when he found out my mom had married Mike." Charlie said shaking his head. "I don't want to see him when he realizes that his daughter has been missing for a year."

"I know but don't you think he'll be worse on us if he knows we had known about it and never told him?" Adam asked and Charlie thought about it. Adam was right. Out of no where Bombay came and sat across from Charlie. Adam and Charlie became silent. Bombay looked at them suspiciously.

"Ok I know you boys were talking about me." Bombay said with a laugh. "So you mine as well spill."

"Nothing Bombay." Charlie said almost too quickly. Bombay gave them an odd look but said nothing about it.

"So will you guys come with me to get Amore?" Bombay asked and Charlie and Adam exchanged looks. They couldn't get out of telling him this time.

"Actually Bombay we all have to talk to you about Amore." Charlie said and every one the plane, except for the four new players, fell silent. Bombay looked around the plane worriedly.

"What? What's wrong?" Bombay asked looking around at his team. Every one avoided his eye.

"Amore has been missing for almost a year now." Adam said quietly.

"What! Why didn't any one tell me about this?" Bombay said raising his voice.

"Amore didn't tell you she was moving to LA with her mom because she didn't want you to stay and miss your opportunity in the minors." Adam explained. "So her mom believed that she wouldn't want you to know she was missing so you wouldn't leave the minors and go looking for her."

"That's Bull." Bombay said angrily. "When was the last time any one heard from her?"

"She called me a couple days after she had disappeared." Adam said and the others looked at him in surprise. Adam hadn't told them about that. "She said to tell every one that she was sorry and then she said Goodbye."

A tear streamed down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. He didn't want to let his teammates see him cry. The team was quite for a moment before Portman, one of the new members, interrupted.

"So who is this Amore chick?" Portman asked. The others never thought of telling the new players about her.

"She was one of our original players." Charlie explained. "She had been Adam's best friend since, what, you guys were seven or something. And she's sort of my stepsister now, even though she doesn't know that."

"Here I have a picture of her." Adam said pulling out Amore's school picture from his polo shirt pocket. The original Ducks groaned. Adam ignored them and passed the picture back to the new team members. Portman looked at the picture and snorted.

"How old is this girl? She looks like she's ten." He said and the original Ducks glared at him.

"She'd be fourteen now." Bombay said sadly. "Its in her genetics that she looks younger than she really is, but I'm sure that she looks way older now."

"Why would you think that?" Connie asked with a smile. Bombay looked over at Adam and Charlie who shook their heads. They hadn't told the rest of the team that Amore was Bombay's daughter.

"Um…Well I've known her parents for a long time. They both looked way younger than their real age. I still think they do to tell you the truth." Bombay said.

Charlie held back a smirk. But couldn't help but chance a whisper. "You wish."

Bombay glared at him but said nothing. "Well I just hope she comes back. Lets leave her spot open as an honorary position. Maybe then she'd be tempted to come back."

**Carol's Sanctuary**

"Hey Love! Where are you?" Money called from the living room of Carol's Sanctuary for Homeless Kids. Love rolled her eyes. She had a feeling that the reason Money was calling for her was because they had over stayed their welcome an another "family" of homeless kids needed a place to stay. That meant Love and the other four members of her "family" would have to stay at the local homeless shelter that night.

"Love? Where are you?" Money asked sounding very annoyed. Love got up off her bed and headed down to the living room. She looked at the older girl with an annoyed look. Money was the leader of the group or what others called her the Mother. She had dark skin that she called caramel late. Her eyes were a wonderful hazel eyes and dark freckles across her nose. She was the oldest at the age of seventeen and that's how she had become the mother. She had also gotten the nickname Money because she was the only one that seemed to be able to get, and keep, a job. Money gave her a smug look. "Carol got us a summer job!"

"What! No way." Love said giving Money a hug. "What?...How?..Why?"

"Yeah she got us a job at the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum for the Goodwill Games. Her brother is in charge of the maintenance and they need people to help clean the lockers and dorm rooms." Money said with a smile. "We get a warm place to sleep, free food, and a warm shower."

"I am so there." Love said with a smile. The girls went to search the house for the others around the house. Street was the oldest boy at the age of fifteen. He got his nickname because he had lived on the Street the longest. He had shaggy dark black hair and looked almost Hawaiian. Then there was Angel who was fourteen just like Love. She got her nickname because she did look like an angel with beautiful almost white blond hair, bright blue eyes and freckled all across her face. Then their was Fly at the age of ten. He got his nickname from being like a fly on the wall. He could sneak around almost anywhere and never get caught. His dark auburn hair and dark green eyes helped him hide in dark places. It wasn't that hard to find them in the small house. Carol met them at the door and drove them to the closest Walmart so their clothes wouldn't smell when they got to work. When she dropped the kids off they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The place was huge.

**Staff Dorms**

Love sat down on her bed in the staff housing. She was sharing a room with Money, Angel and an older woman who's name they hadn't learned. Street and Fly were across the hall with two elderly men. Love looked over at her friends and sighed it was time for all the staff members to make their way down to the main building for their assignments.

Their boss was Carol's younger brother, Chris. "Alright, is every one here? Now here are your assignments."

He called every one, one by one, and handed them a folder. When it came down to the kids he called them all up. "You all are in charge of keeping the locker rooms, and the dorms clean. I also want you selling concessions during the games. It seems that younger kids sell more items." Chris said smiling down at them with a fake smile. "Street and Love, you will be selling concessions at the Hockey games."

Love looked away. She really didn't want to have anything to do with hockey but Chris didn't seem to care. "Money and Angel will be selling concessions during Basketball games. Fly will be trading of. You all get to chose."  
Chris started to walk away then paused and turned back to the kids. "Now I'm trusting you not to touch the teams things. If I even get a hint that things are being stolen, you will be sent back to the streets, and my sister will be notified. Got it."

"Yes Sir." The kids said, they knew the drill. Once a kid from the streets, always a thief. That was what everyone thought of them.

"No faith!" Angel aid throwing her hands in the air when Chris was out of sight. "Come on lets go check out those locker rooms."

The boys went to check out the Basketball locker rooms as the girls checked out the Hockey locker rooms.

The girls opened the door to the locker room that was marked Canada and quickly backed out of it. It smelled like something had died in there. They had no clue how they wee going to get rid of the smell before the teams got their in two weeks. They decided to tackle that locker room with the boys. They cleaned eight of the locker rooms and was about to enter the one marked USA when Chris walked up to them.

"Hey good thing I caught you." Chris said then handed Money a box. "The names for the USA team just came in today so you need to put the name plates on the lockers. You chose who goes where."

"Will do." Money said with a smile and they walked in. Money opened the box and handed Angel and Love a screw driver and a name plate. Love didn't even bother reading the names but the other girls did.

"Hey Love, some of these players have the same names as the people on your charm bracelet." Angel said and Love ignored her. She dint want to think about the bracelet. Angel shrugged it off. She had heard that Love had found the bracelet on the street, but Angel thought other wise. Love was connected to it. She never went anywhere with out it. The girls finished cleaning the locker room. They decided to use the walkie talkies Chris ha given each one of the employees and call the boys.

"Hey Street." Money said into it.

"Yo." Street answered.

"You guys done with your rooms?" Money asked.

"We been done abut fifteen minutes. You girls done?" Street asked.

"We got a stinker." Angel said into her walkie. "You guys wanna help?"

"Do we got a choice?" Street asked hopefully and Money rolled her eyes.

"No, get your asses over here." Money demanded. The girls made their way over to the Canada locker room.

"Hey where you girls at?" Street asked.

"Out side the Canada locker room" Love answered. The boys came around the corner and holding their breath the kids walked into the locker room.

"Woo man, what da? What happen in here?" Street asked plugging his nose. "It smell like a homeless kid."

"Ha ha very funny Street." Love said rolling her eyes.

"I'd say it's a dirty sock that's been here a little to long." Fly replied as he held up a browned sock that stayed in its stiff folded over possision.

"That's nasty man." Street said as fly walked towards him with it. No man, get that thing outa here. I don't want that anywhere near me."

"Its not like you smell any better most days." Love said with a smirk. Street playfully pushed her. It was a fact that the kids smelled most days. They only stayed at Carol's when the homeless shelter was full or when there was bad weather. Now they were able to take showers every day. the kids got to work but it took them about two hours to get the smell out of there. The kids walked back to their rooms. The moment Love entered the room she made a bee line for the bed and jumped on to it. She no longer closed her eyes for five seconds when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey you kids missed super." Chris said sort of annoyed. The kids looked at each other. They were so used to not always having food that they hadn't even noticed their hunger.

"Sorry man." Street apologized. "We just got don't with the locker rooms."

"You kids have already started cleaning?" Chris asked amazed. Money nodded. "Wow, you've got two weeks to complete your tasks. The others explored the place so they knew where they were going when the teams got here."

"We can do that when our work is done." Love said sitting up on her bed. "Work first. Then play."

Chris smiled. "I like your thinking. Well if you want something to eat, I put leftovers in the staff fridge."

"Aw sweet!" Fly said and rushed out of the room. Angel, Street and Money quickly fallowed. Chris started to leave but Love stopped him.

"Hey Chris." Love said quickly standing up. Chris stopped and turned towards her. "Is there any chance I could use the Hockey arena? To like skate around on?"

Chris thought a moment. "As long as your careful. Did you bring skates?"

"Um…That was the other thing I was going to ask about." Love said apprehensively.

"Don't worry about it Love. I'll get you a pair." Chris replied with a smile. For some reason Love wasn't like the other runaways his sister had taken care of. Love was totally different. "What's your size?"

"Eight." Love said with a smile. "Thanks Chris. I'd better get down stairs before the others eat all the good stuff."

"I'll leave the skates on your bed when I find them." Chris called after her. He watched her walk away and he shook his head. He had seen some missing posters of a younger rich girl that looked a lot like her. If the girl was her, then something terrible must have really happened to her to make her want to leave that life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: here is the next chapter! Hope you all like this one as well! I'm going to try and update a lot sooner. But there's no guarantees. But please review and tell me what you think.**

Love got her skates two days later. The kids had finished the dorms and were now free to explore. The first thing Love did was grab the skates and before any one could stop her, she was off to the arena. She hadn't skated in over a year, but she had no problem getting back in shape. She skated around pretending to avoid other players and flipping them over her back. After a while Love had tears streaming down her face. Unable to take her sadness any longer Love rushed off the ice.

"Love!" Love turned to see Street. He had been watching her. "Girl where did you learn all that? You've got some sweet moves."

"I really don't to talk about it Street." Love said annoyed. She turned away but Street grabbed her left arm. He pushed up the sleeve to reveal the nasty looking scar.

"Is that were you got this?" Street asked. "You used to play didn't you? Why'd you stop?"

"Because I'll only play for one team and one coach!" Love said angrily. She pulled her arm free and walked away. When she was out of sight Fly came out of the shadows.

"Should we tell her?" Fly asked and Street shook his head.

"No, let her figure it out on her own." Street said watching where Love had excited. "I have a feeling that's the only way to help her."

**Teams Arrival**

On the day the teams got to the Coliseum the kids noticed that Love avoided looking at the hockey players as much as possible as they handed out flyers.

"Hockey must have meant a lot to her at one time." Street said watching Love hand out flyers to the Island hockey team.

"It still does." Money aid crossing her arms and leaning up against the wall. "She about tears up at the sight of a hockey puck."

"Yeah well she better get over that and fast." Angel said shaking her head. "She has concessions in an hour."

"It's the Trinidad vs. USA isn't it." Fly asked. Then looked over at Money with a mischievous smile. Money took the flyers out of Love's hands an handed them to Angel. She took Love back to the staff housing. She gave love a quick yet affective make over and sent her on her way.

**Game**

Love walked up and down the isle as the game began. She avoided looking down at the ice, but Street knew she wanted to watch. The USA team lined up and the announcer introduced them and said where they were from.

"Number 4 Les Averman from Brooklyn Park, Minnesota." The announcer said and Averman Skated forward. "Number 99 Adam Banks from Edina, Minnesota."

Love's eyes shot down towards the ice. She watched as Adam skated forward. Her mouth dropped open. She then shook it off. She had to have been hearing things.

"Number 96 Charlie Conway from Minneapolis, Minnesota." The announcer said. Love had to sit down. Street quickly went to her. "Number 6 Julie Gaffney from Bangor, Maine. Number 33 Greg Goldberg from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Number 00 Guy Guirmane from St. Paul, Minnesota. Number 9 Jesse Hall from Minneapolis Minnesota."

"Love?" Street said but Love shushed him.

"Number 22 Luis Mendoza from Miami, Florida. Number 21 Dean Portman from Chicago, Illinois. Number 44 Fulton Reed from Stillwater Minnesota. Number 7 Dwayne Robertson from Austin, Texas. Number 16 Ken Wu from San Francisco, California. And Honorary position for a lost player, Number 66 Amore Witts. Last seen right here in Los Angeles, California." The announcer said and a tear fell from Love's eyes. She held onto her charm bracelet with a smile on her face. "And here's their coach, former minors player, Gordon Bombay."

Loves heart seemed to stop. Street was starting to get worried about her.

"Love please stand up." Street begged. People around them where starting to stare. As she stood up she yelled down to the USA team.

"Never forgotten. Never will." She then turned and ran.

Adam looked up at the crowd to see who had yelled down to them. The only thing he saw was a girl with strawberry blond hair flee with a boy chasing after her. Adam turned to his team mates. No one had seen her but Adam was sure he knew the girl. He grabbed Charlie's arm and brought him in closer so only he could hear.

"Charlie I think that was Amore!" Adam said and Charlie shook his head. Adam had sworn he had seen Amore several times since they got to LA.

"Give it a rest Adam, please. Your not the only one that misses her." Charlie said a little annoyed. "Remember who her father is."

"But Charlie what that girl said makes since. Never forgotten, never will." Adam said but Charlie didn't get it. So he explained. "You told her to never forget us. Remember she told us she never would."

"Adam just get your head in the game." Charlie demanded. "We're going to need you."

Adam nodded but he could have sworn it was her.

Love couldn't go back into the arena. Seeing the team was to much, but she had to tell them, some how that she was there. That's when she got the idea.

"Love?" Street said running up to her. "Is that girl you?"

"Is what girl?" Love asked. She wasn't completely sure what he meant.

"The Amore girl? Number 66." Street pointed down at her bracelet.

"You know the rules Street." Love said angrily. The family had only two rules. The oldest is the leader and they only knew each other by their nicknames. There was no talking about the past. "We don't talk about that."

"We do if it can get one of us off the streets." He protested.

"Listen! Even if I tell them that its me, they'll send me back to my mom and I'll be sent back to live with her. Then I'll be sent back to that stupid prep school." Love protested. "Even if my dad fights for custody. How can that help me Street? I'll just do the same thing as before."

"Your telling me you ran away because you don't want to live with your mother?" Street couldn't believe it. "Why didn't you just run back to your Dad?"

"Why?" Amore said angrily. She grabbed Streets arm and lead him back towards the arena. When they got their she pointed to the USA bench. "See the USA coach? That's why I couldn't run back to my dad. He is my Dad and after my team won the Pee-Wee hockey championship he went to the minors and was very close to making it pro. I couldn't ruin that for him.

"You still need to let them know! You cant work here and not run into one of them." Street demanded.

"Fine, but I need help." Love replied.

When the USA team returned to the locker room they were filled with pride. They had beat the Trinidad team 9 to 1. Adam took off his jersey and froze. Laying at the bottom of his locker was a charm bracelet. He picked it up and held it tightly in his hand.

"Banks whats wrong man?" Jesse asked him. The rest of the team turned at looked at him.

"Adam?" Julie asked worriedly. He was pale and a single tear streaked down his face. He slowly opened his hand and revealed the bracelet. The original team members gasped.

"Amore!" They all said in surprise.

**Later that day**

Love returned to the USA locker room to find her bracelet was still there but their was also a stack of notes addressed to Amore, Slick and Squirt. She quickly put the notes in her pocket and finished cleaning. The place was a mess. She folded all of the extra clothes and placed them into the lockers. She knew who most of the clothes belonged to except for some of them. She guessed with those and just hoped she was right. She then moped. The water was disgustingly brown when she was done. She looked down at her watch. She was about ten minutes a head of schedule so she sat down and took the notes out of her pocket. The first one was from Connie.

_Dear Amore,_

_Playing hockey isn't the same with out you. There is always a spot for you on our team. Please come back!_

_Lady Duck,_

_Connie/Sparkle_

Love smiled. She had forgotten that Connie's nickname was Sparkle. She has been nicknamed that because of her D-5 uniform having jewels all over it. Love put the letter aside and opened the next.

_Hey Slick,_

_Girl you almost had us all up in tears with that bracelet bit. I never seen Cake-Eater so upset, yet happy at the same time. Miss ya girl, and please come back. Oh and Terry would have loved to see this. But he was to young to enter the Goodwill Games. I just hope you come back to us. The team could use you._

_The Cook,_

_Jesse._

Love couldn't help but laugh. Jesse had been Cook. Terry was Kie and Guy had been Frosting. Cookie and frosting, the makings of an Oreo. She looked at the next letter and bit her bottom lip. She knew that handwriting well. It was Charlies. Love opened the letter.

_Slick,_

_There are so many things I need to tell you. Your dad, Mike, got remarried. Yeah to my mom. Jason stayed back in Edina and lives with Adam. Mike moved in with me and my mom. Bombay didn't know you were missing till Adam and I told him on the way to LA. He's really upset and you need to let him know you're here as well. We have decided to let you tell him when you're ready. Adam was in pieces when you left and I think you should see him in no one else and please make it soon._

_Spazway._

Love smiled sadly after she read Charlie's letter. She didn't know what to think of the fact that Mike had remarried Charlie's mother. If felt like he was trying to prove something with Bombay. Almost like he was saying you get them first but they go for him at the end.

Love heard the locker room door open and she quickly shoved the letters back into her pocket. Money came around the corner with Street. They sat down next to Love.

"They aren't going to give up looking for you." Street said handing Love a paper. On it was a picture of her in her Ducks jersey. It read lost an there was a three thousand dollar reward for any one with good information on her whereabouts. Love couldn't believe it. The flyer made her sound like a lost dog.

"Some one here is going to say something." Street warned. Love knew he was right. "Love you have good people in your life. Do you know what I'd do for family and friends like yours. I was gone for two days and my parents gave up. They moved."

"My parents were drugies. They sold me for drugs. That's the only reason they went looking for me. so they could resell me when I was found." Money said sadly.

"I want you guys to call in my whereabouts." Love said looking up at them. "Just think what all four of you could do with three thousand dollars."

"You'll have to go home." Money said and Love nodded.

"You guys need the money. And I'd rather you guys get it than some random person who just happens to see me." Love said with a smile. she pulled the letters out of her pocket. "You want to see what my friends are like?"

Love handed her friend some of the letters but she placed one back into her pocket. The one addressed to Squirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Squirt,

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad so many of you like this one! It makes me hope that the others in the trilogy will be as popular. Also I'd like to clear this up in this chapter. Love's name is Amore again unless her homeless family is talking to her along with Chris or any other staff members. Other than that I think you'll enjoy it!**

_Dear Squirt,_

_Man was it good to see your bracelet. I knew you were ok then. I just wish I could see you. You where right about the Ducks. Once they believed that I was on their side they've become my best friends. I just wish you could have been here with us._

_I'm sure Charlie has already filled you in on Mike marrying Casey. Jason and Alex share a room now and they have been a pain. With you gone they've focaused al their brotherly pranks on me. _

_Your mother comes back to the house next door once a month just to see if you have gone back there. I guess we were all hoping you'd show up on one of our doorsteps._

_I know Bombay is really upset that you had run away. I can see it in his eyes every time something reminds him of you, and that happens often._

_I miss you so much. I just hope I get to see you sometime._

_Love your best friend,_

_All-Star_

Amore read the letter over and over. Each time it seemed like more and more tears streamed down her face. She never thought that her running away would have such an affect on him, or any of the Ducks. She hadn't even thought of that.

Money sat down on the end of Amore's bed and took Adam's letter out of her hand. "You have to tell him. Go to him."

"And how will I do that?" Amore asked shaking her head. Money smiled and held out a set of keys.

"Love, where there is a will there is a way." Money said and got Amore to her feet. "Come on. Street and Fly is waiting."

Amore smiled. She should have known that Money had a plan. She always seemed to. Street and Fly were better at sneaking around than the girls so they got them into the dorms without a problem. Money even knew what Adam's dorm number was. Money opened the door with the key but Amore shook her head.

"I cant." Amore said backing up. "Its freaky to just walk in. What if he…. Or his room mates sleep nude."

"Then you'll get a free show." Money said pushing the younger girl in the room and quickly shut the door. Amore knew there was no way out of it. She looked around the room to see three bunk beds. Amore walked up to the first bed to see Jesse.

"My Cook." Amore whispered. "The Jess-ster."

Above him was Guy. It was her Oreo line but with out Terry. Amore checked the next bunk bed. The top bunk was empty but on the bottom bunk was Averman. On the next bunk Charlie was sleeping on the bottom. He must have pulled the Captain card to get it. Amore walked up to him and tried her hardest not to cry. That was her new stepbrother. He had grown a lot over the summer. She smiled and walked over to the stairs of the bunk bed. She tried her hardest not to move the bed as she climbed up to wake up Adam. He was fast asleep and Amore quickly noticed that he was shirtless.

"Ewe." Amore mumbled. She shook him lightly and he woke with a start. "Shhh."

"Amore?" Adam asked sitting up a little. He blinked a couple of times not believing she was really there. "Oh my god, it really is you."

"Yes Adam it's me, who else would wake you up at three in the morning." Amore said sarcastically. "I read your letter. I'm sorry I put you through what I did."

Charlie mumbled something from the bunk below and Amore quickly climbed all the way up on the bed. Adam moved over and they sat up against the wall quietly. They waited till they were sure Charlie was asleep before they started to talk again.

"Where did you go?" Adam asked.

Amore sighed. "There was a group of homeless kids that hung out down the street from my new school. I lived with them for about a month when Money found me. She took me to Carol's Sanctuary to stay till I was adopted into Money's family of homeless kids. We moved constantly from the Sanctuary to the homeless shelters every week after that. Carol was the one who got us the jobs here. Her brother is our boss. Well none of us are getting paid but we get free food, a place to sleep and warm showers."

Adam looked down at his hands. "You know you would have had a place with me and my family. Or even Bombay would have done some thing."

"I know Adam, but if I had gone back to Edina, Mike would have found away to send me back to LA." Amore said sadly. "And I didn't want to ruin Bombay's chances at the miners. At the time running was the only option I had to get away from the drama known as my family."

"Why did you only call me?" Adam asked still looking down at his hands.

"Because I knew your number by heart and I knew I could trust you. I mean I have known you the longest out of all my friends." Amore said nudging him playfully. "You're my best friend. I didn't think I would need to call any one else to let them know I was ok. I figured if they saw you ok with it then they'd just know."

"But I wasn't ok Amore." Adam said looking up at her. His eyes were cloudy and Amore knew he was about ready to cry. "I worried about you every day. there wasn't a day that went by that I jumped at every door bell or phone hoping that it was you. I had lost my best friend. Nothing was ok with that."

Amore pulled him into a hug. She could feel his tears start to soak her shirt but she didn't care. She had never meant to put him through all that. he was the last person she wanted to hurt. Jesse started to toss and turn in his sleep and Amore knew that meant he was close to waking up. She let go of Adam.

"I have to go now. But I will visit you again." She said sadly. "Please don't let any one else know I was here. I will visit them when I'm ready."

Adam just nodded and watched her go.

"I'm glad she's alright." Charlie said after Amore shut the door. He had been awake the whole time.

"I knew you weren't asleep." Adam said almost laughing.

**Two Days later**

Amore watched from doorway as team USA stood behind Bombay for a press interview. The only one that seemed to see her was Adam. He smiled at me from his spot behind Connie and beside a play Amore didn't know.

Amore smiled. Every one looked so happy to be standing there in the USA uniforms. Bombay was wearing a jersey as well. Adam nodded towards Bombay and Amore knew he was trying to say something. She didn't know what it was till the Hendrix hockey bear ran up for a picture. Bombay turned a little bit and She saw the part of a name and number. Wi and 6. Amore knew it really read Witts and 66. he was wearing her jersey. The bear ran past Amore after the picture he glanced back at her and she quickly hid her face. She didn't want any chances with people recognizing her.

"Team USA how does it feel to complete on the nternational level her in Los Angeles?" A blond reporter asked. Bombay started to speak but the team soon answered over him. Amore laughed. That was the Ducks alright.

"I have to ask." A male reporter said standing up. "Who is this Witt's player and why isn't she here with you at the moment?"

Bombay looked down sadly then getting composure over his feelings he looked back up. "Amore Witts was a player that we had to fight to keep on our team back when we were Pee-Wee players. She moved to LA with her mother and is now a runaway. We are not sure if she's alive or if she's even still in LA. But if any one know s anything about her we would really love to have her back on our team."

Adam looked sadly at Amore. He really hadn't told any one that they had talked. What she didn't notice was Charlie was also watching her. He couldn't believe how much she changed but he knew it had to be her she just had that Amore look to her. That confidence that no one but Amore had.

"Coach Bombay, the Vikings from Iceland are the heavy favorite." A woman said standing up. At that time the Vikings walked past Amore, blocking her view from the stands. No one seemed to notice so the woman went on. Their coach has already guaranteed victory. How are you gonna handle them?"

"Um…Hard work. I think our team is ready to go up against the best in the world." Bombay assured the press. "We're not worried about em. Iceland may be tough, but, uh, we're team USA and we are going all the way."

"Team USA is going down. That's were you're going." The coach of the Iceland team called. Bombay froze and looked at the team. "See you on the ice Bombay."

A man in a suit walked up to the coach and tried to explain what he had done wasn't right and that he would have to leave along with his team.

"What happened to freedom of speech. Isn't this America." The coach said with a laugh. It took him a wile to leave. He seemed to want to freak the USA team out with the size of his team. When the Iceland team walked past, Amore recognized the coach. Wolf Stansson, an N.H.L player that had punched out his own coach after he pulled him off he ice for his behavior. Amore ducked into the shadows and quickly turned her shirt inside out and backwards. It was one of the shirts she had cut the tag out of it because it bugged her neck. Amore stepped out of the shadows raced after Stansson.

"Stansson? Wolf Stansson?" Amore called the coach turned around and Amore put on a fake smile. "Oh my god! Oh my god, it is you!"

She raced up to the coach and handed him a napkin that she had grabbed and took the pin from her pocket that Chris had given her. "I loved you in the N.H.L! you were the best player I have seen. Would you mind signing this for me?"

Stansson smiled and signed the napkin before handing it back to Amore. Amore smiled back.

"Thanks." She said. She ripped the napkin into many little pieces and Stanson's smile faded. "I love mind games don't you. Think twice next time before you play them with team USA. I have a lot more on you guys than you think."

Amore quickly turned and walked away. She took the long way around the so if any one from the Iceland team was fallowing her they'd get bored of fallowing her into random buildings and give up. She walked into the staff dorms and found Money and Street waiting for her by the front door with their arms crossed.

"Man, what did I do now?" Amore asked and Money moved her arms to her hips.

"What was up with that little stunt you pulled with the Iceland coach?" Money asked annoyed.

"Hey the man messed with my dad and my team. I couldn't just stand their and not do any thing about it…" I said then I got suspicious. "Wait, how did you know about it. There wasn't any one in the hallway except for the Iceland team."

"You were wearing your staff shirt Love." Street said with a laugh.

Amore shook her head. "No, I turned my shirt inside out and backwards. See its still that way.

"Turn around." Money asked. Amore did. When she turned back around to face them they both looked concerned.

"What?" Amore asked.

"The shirt is to dark to see the writing on it when its turned inside out like that." Money said sadly. "He recognized you."

Amore's mouth dropped. She then looked sadly down at her feet. She would have to return home soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

The next day Money woke Amore up around nine. They had to clean the dorm rooms of the players. Amore groaned and quickly got dressed. They walked to the dorms and Amore dragged her feet. Money laughed and nudged her as they walked.

"Purple." Amore said thinking they had been talking about something random.

"Well we know she's awake." Angel said sarcastically. Amore smiled tiredly as the walked into the dorm building. "I'll take the first floor."

"I'll take the second." Fly announced happily.

Fourth!" Street said with a smile.

"Fifth." Money said then smiled at Amore. Third floor had the USA teams. They had left her with them. She smiled and headed that way. The others knew they'd be done before she was even close. They watched Amore walk away and they all nodded at Angel. Angel nodded in return and walked away. When she was out of sight Money did the same thing, leaving the two boys to clean the first and fifth floors.

**Practice Arena**

The USA team was practicing in the arena when an unknown girl entered the arena.

"Um… Excuse me. we still have practice for half an hour yet." Bombay called.

"Are you Bombay? Gordon Bombay?" the girl asked walking down to the ice. Bombay looked over at his team curiously. None of them acted like they knew the girl either.

"Yeah, may I help you with something." He asked walking up to the girl. Slowly the team started to migrate closer so they could hear what was being said.

"I know where that Lo…Amore is." The girl said. Bombay's heart almost stopped. He couldn't tell if this girl was telling the truth or just pulling his leg.

"Amore Jane Witts?" Bombay asked and the girl looked nervous.

"Listen, I only knew her as Love. She's been living with a family of homeless kids here in LA." The girl said with a sigh. "The mother of the group is known as Money. She's the oldest at I believe seventeen. Then there are the other kids. Street and Fly are the boys. Street is about fifteen and Fly I think is ten. Then there is another girl Angel. She's the same age as Love. They've been known to stay at Carol's Sanctuary."

"Ok hold on a minute. How can Money be the mother at only seventeen. And what is this Carol's Sanctuary?" Bombay asked.

The girl sighed and quickly looked around her to make sure there was no unwanted eavesdroppers around. "Homeless kids call the group they are in a family. As in the one that Love…Amore was in. they called themselves the Misfit family. Now about Carol's Sanctuary. There is a school teacher that has been taken in homeless kids. They stay at her house for a week then leave so another family can stay there."

"So that's where I can find Amore?" Bombay asked the girl smiled. He was finally getting the hint.

"That's a start." The girl said then started to walk away.

"Hey," Bombay called after her. The girl looked back at him over her shoulder. "Why come to me? out of all the people to come to about this why me? why not call the number on the missing flyers?"

"Because…I thought her father deserved to know first." The girl quickly raced off and Bombay turned to look back at his team. He knew they were listening.

"What did she mean by her father deserved to know first? I mean she could have told Charlie considering he's her new stepbrother." Averman said and Bombay quickly looked at Adam and Charlie. Bombay nodded but he couldn't find the words to say.

"Mike isn't Amore's father." Adam said looking nervously down at the ice.

"What!" the team seemed to all erupt. Bombay held up his hands to silence them. When they became quiet he still couldn't speak.

"Bombay is Amore's real father." Charlie said but before the team could erupt again he went on. "Amore and Bombay only found this out last year. Adam found out the same time they did when Amore's mom called her the wrong name."

"Jane had called her Amore Jane Bombay." Adam piped up. Charlie nodded then went on.

"Then when Amore got hurt during the Cardinals game she called him dad. And that's how I knew." Charlie said. "Then later Amore and Bombay told me and my mom."

"Mike was the reason Amore was sent to live with her mother. He believed that if he separated Bombay and Amore, then no one else would find out." Adam said shaking his head. "After she ran away. Mike sort of forgot about her and decided to make a new family for himself and married Charlie's mom."

"That's why if we do find her we cant let him know till there is a secure way to make sure she doesn't run away again." Charlie said. "So if any of you see her only let us know."

Charlie looked over at Adam. They both knew she was right under every ones noses but they didn't want to spill that just yet. Amore would have to come to the others on her own.

**Third floor of Dorms**

Amore left the hockey team's dorms for last. She knew it would take her longer to clean. She entered one of the dorm rooms with only two beds in it. Amore would have thought it would have been the girls dorm room till she saw all the punk guy clothes scattered around the room. Amore smiled she knew it had to be Fulton's room but she wasn't sure who the other person would be. She quickly made their beds and dusted. Then to be nice she folded the clothes on the floor. She wasn't sure what clothes went to each person so she put them in the middle of the floor and left them a little note.

_Fulton and other disorganized boy,_

_I folded all of the clothes that were on the floor, yet I cant tell who's belong to who so I folded them and placed them here. Next time I clean I would enjoy it if these were put away. Its easier to clean up after you guys that way. _

_Oh and nice choice of music. Green Day is a good band._

_Your maid_

_Slick_

Amore quickly left the room and entered the next. She groaned when she saw that some one had been pulling pranks the night before and didn't clean up. One bed was covered in what looked like dried shaving cream. She quickly cleaned up the shaving cream and made the bed. She then folded the clothes laying by the bed and neatly placed them at the end of the bed. She then folded the other beds. Behind one of the pillows she found a stash of goodies.

"Goldburg." Amore said with a laugh. She put the goodies in the nightstand by his bed and also left him a small note.

_Goldie,_

_Put your stash in your night stand. Remember that food attracts bugs. I'd hate to see you wake up in the morning looking like a red spotted Dalmatian._

_The maid,_

_66_

Amore looked around the room. She decided it was clean then went to the next room. She skipped Adams room, she wanted to leave that one for last. So the next room was the girls room. She was glad to see it was in tip top shape. The only thing she had to do was make Connie's bed. She knew it was Connie's because there was a picture of her and Guy sitting on the night stand next to the bed. She sighed in relief knowing that she only had one room left. She entered Adam's dorm room and shook her head. It was about as messy as the other two guy's dorms. The side of the room that was clean was Charlie and Adam's side. She was surprised of that. she had seen both of their rooms back at their houses and they were nothing to be proud about. She guessed that they were trying to make them look good. She made the other beds then sat down on Charlies.

"Love?" Street said from the door way. Amore looked up with a weak smile.

"You ok?" Fly asked sitting down next to her. Angel and Money walked in after Street and sat around the room. Amore gave Fly a hug. She knew that soon she was going to have to leave them. There was nothing she could do for them when she left.

"You know they really miss you." Fly said wiggling his nose. "I've heard them talking about you."

"Oh yeah and what do they say?" Amore asked with a laugh.

"Well there was this one story of how Charlie and Adam thought that a guy named Alex had a little bit of a crush on you." Fly said and Amore's mouth dropped.

"Oh nuh-uh. He's like seventeen now. There is no way. He could have any girl at Eden Hall that he wanted." Amore said and Fly shugged.

"I donno, the girl seemed to think that too. She also thought you might like him as well. Something about you two not being able to keep your hands off each other." Fly replied and Amore pretended to gag.

"Alex is like my brother. And that is so gross." Amore said and the girls laughed. They knew even though she was a teenager now, she still hadn't become interested in guys.

"They also talked about how they were so happy that you came back to the team in Pee-Wees." Fly said with a smile. "And that they called you Slick and I think the other name was Squirt."

"Oh my god, you heard Adam call me that!" Amore said as her cheeks turned red. "That's what Adam, Alex and Jason called me. Soon both my family and Adam's family just called me Squirt. We all had nick names. Adam was All-Star. Alex was Monster and my brother Jason was Blitz."

"You have a brother?" Money said in surprise. Amore smiled.

"Yeah Jason. He's seventeen now and living with Adam and Alex." Amore said with a sigh. "Mike, Jason's dad, Married Charlie's mom and so now Charlie is not really but sort of my stepbrother."

"Why did you leave?" Money asked. It was against the family rules to get to know each other that much but they already knew a lot.

"Mike sent me to my mom's because he couldn't stand knowing that his wife had me with his best friend. I didn't want to move and I knew there was no way they'd listen to me. So I ran away." Amore said knowing it was a selfish reason but the others didn't seem to judge her.

"Well maybe things will work out this time." Angel said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Amore watched the game as she handed out food at the USA vs

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: I'm not really sure how good this chapter is. I wrote it last night while I was at work. Lol I work a ten hour night shift so who know what I'm thinking at that time of the night. Like today I drank a cup of English Breakfast tea and talked with a British accent till day shift got their. Lol yeah I'm a dits. Any who. Tell me what you think about this chapter!!**

Amore watched the game as she handed out food at the USA vs. Italy game.

"Hey can I get a hotdog?" A guy three seats down from where Amore stood. She handed the hotdog down to him and he passed her a fifty. Amore groaned. She swore some of them were trying to confuse her. She passed him back forty seven dollars and twenty five cents. He looked at her in surprise. "You did that math in your head?"

"What can I say. I used to go to a private school." Amore started to walk away but the man stopped her.

"What private school did you attend?" The man asked. That's when Amore noticed that he was wearing suit with a name tag that let every one know he was from Eden Hall. He was a scout.

"ST. Peter Lutheran in Edina then Archer School For Girls here in LA." Amore said with a sigh.

"You seem like a very smart girl." The scout said watching Amore. She was watching the game intently. "Have you ever played hockey?"

"Started when I was two years old but I don't play any more." Amore said sadly.

"I bet you were really good if you started that young." The scout said with a smile. "Tell me what you think about this USA team."

"I think they'll win it all." Amore said with a smile. "They have a lot going for them unlike the Island team that have size and speed. The USA team has Adam Banks who has speed, puck handling and scoring on his side. They also have great team work. They aren't that worried about their own states. They are all about the team."

The scout smiled. "So you think the Banks kid has potential? What do you think about some of the other players?"

"Well Conway is the captain and he is very good at it. He'd rather give up his chance to make a good move if one of his team mates could do it." Amore said proudly. "Reed has a very powerful slap shot that could take some ones head off."

The scout looked at her in surprise. Amore then realized that Fulton hadn't used his slap shot yet. She quickly headed up the isle. If he found out who she was he would most likely turn her in. she had been to Eden Hall many times because her brother went there. If he recognized her then her plan would be ruined. She went up to Street.

"Trade me sides." Amore said. Street looked at her confused. The reason why he had taken that side was because it was the stands behind the teams. "I think one of the scouts from my brother's school recognized me."

Street just nodded and walked towards the other side. Amore took a deep breath to settle her nerves and went back to work. Some one right behind the USA bench called her down. Amore waked down nervously. She watched the benched closely hoping that none of them looked back into the stands. She passed the boy a hamburger and he handed back his money. She started to walk away when the person called her back.

"You gave me the wrong amount of money back." The boy said annoyed. "I gave you a five and I only got a dollar and a quarter back. Amore quickly did the math in her head. She hadn't given the wrong change.

"A hamburger is 3.75." Amore said kindly. "So a dollar twenty-five would be the right amount."

"What ever girl, you are wrong." He said and Amore rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I was one of the best math wiz in my class. I wouldn't make a simple mistake like this." Amore said with a heavy sigh. She looked at the people next to the boy, but none of them seemed to want to help her out.

"Whatever, get out of my face." The boy said annoyed. He then stood up and clapped at Fulton's slap shot. I looked over at the Eden Hall scout. He looked impressed but surprised at the same time. Amore quickly left knowing that the game was almost over and she wanted to get out before the fans started to flood out. She didn't want to be seen by the team.

**Later on that day**

All the hockey games were over for the day and the arena was empty. Amore checked to see if any one had signed up for practice and was glad to see that there was two hours of nothing. Amore smiled and turned to Angel. Angel nodded and headed out the door. She was soon standing in front of Adam's dorm room. She knocked on the door and almost immediately the door flung open to reveal three boys. One was Adam, Angel knew this only because Amore pointed him out many times. The other one was the captain of the team and then there was a red head.

"Well hello there. How may we help you girly?" the red head asked and Angel rolled her eyes.

"You must be Averman." Angel said and the boys looked surprised. Angel smiled contently. She then pointed at Charlie. "And your Spazway oh I mean Charlie."

The boys still stood their speechless. She the smiled at Adam. "And you're Adam Banks. Aka Cake-eater…or should I say All-Star."

Adam's eyes got huge. "Your friends with Amore!"

Angel winked at him. "Love was right about you. You area bright one. But this isn't about what I've heard. Love requires the presents of the Ducks at the place of your victor. New and old bring what would be needed and you have ten minutes or She will leave."

Angel turned and quickly walked away. Charlie and Averman looked up at Adam. They had no clue what she was saying. Adam shook his head and laughed. "Tell every one to grab their skates and get over to the ice arena as soon as possible."

Averman and Charlie rushed two the other rooms to spread the word. They didn't tell them that it was Amore who set the whole thing up. The team made it to the arena with two minutes to spare. Adam's heart dropped when he saw that it was dark. The team skated onto the ice and all eyes went to Adam.

"Come on Cake-eater what is this all about?" Jesse asked a little annoyed that he had been woken up and brought to the arena for no reason at all. Before Adam could answer the lights flashed on. The team quickly looked around but saw no one. Old Italian sounding music started to play and Adam held back laughter. He used to tease Amore with it when they were little. The song was That's Amore by Frank Sinatra.

"What the hell is this shit?" Portman asked and Adam glared at him. he knew he shouldn't be mad at him considering he never knew Amore but at that moment he couldn't help it.

"Just shut up for a moment Portman and let the others listen. I know some one will get it." Adam said and as soon has he finished his sentence the song sang _When the moon hits your eyes like a big pizza pie, that's Amore._

"Oh my god!" Connie said in surprise. She wasn't the only one that got it. The Ducks started to look around frantically. They didn't see the girl skate up behind them. The music stopped and Adam turned around. He smiled and opened his arms. The Ducks looked surprised then turned as a girl raced into Adam's arms almost knocking him down. Adam laughed and twirled her around. Amore laughed then turned to face the others.

"Amore!" Charlie said bringing her into his arms in a tight hug. The others Ducks hugged her one by one. Connie even had tears streaming down her face. They couldn't believe she was actually there.

"What? Where?" Connie said hugging her over and over again.

"I've been living with a family of homeless kids." Amore said with a sad smile. she pointed up into the stands. "The girl with back hair is our mom Money. Then The oldest boy is Street. I now you've all seen the next girl. She's Angel and then the little guy there is Fly. And I'm known to them as Love."

Amore's 'family' waved at the team. "They are the one's that will be calling my mom to tell her where I am to collect the award money."

The team nodded knowing that Amore still didn't want to tell Bombay that she was there.

"Alright, now you've met my new friends I think it would be nice to meet yours." Amore said with a smile. The Ducks smiled back and looked back at their new team members who where standing in awkward silence.

"Amore, meet Julie our other goalie. Dwyane our awesome new puck handler." Charlie started to introduce but Amore couldn't help but interrupt him.

"Awesome new puck handler huh?" Amore asked looking over at Adam.

"Oh shut up." Adam demanded knowing what she meant. Charlie just laughed and went on.

"This is Ken, our new figure skating secret weapon. This is Luis our new speedster. And yes he could give you a run for your money and this is Portman, the other Fulton." Charlie sand and Amore smiled.

"Well newbee's you all sound interesting but we have the ice for two hours before the Iceland team gets here and I'd like get out of her before they come." Amore said and then looked at her friends in the stands.

"We're on it babe." Street said and they left on different sides of the arena to keep look out. Charlie and Adam turned towards Amore with a laugh.

"Babe?" They both asked together.

"Oh gross don't tell me you think Street likes me!" Amore said with a disgusted face. "He's like a brother. Like you two."

There was a snort from some of the old Ducks and Amore turned towards them. She wasn't sure what they meant by the snort but she wasn't sure if she liked it.

"I cant believe you still think guys liking you is gross." Adam said with a laugh. "Wasn't it you who used to tease me about believing girls had cooties and here you are all grossed out."

Amore tackled Adam and sat on his chest as she punched him playfully on his arms and chest. Charlie and Guy laughed and pulled her off Adam.

"We'll its good to know that you two are still as close as ever." Guy said with a wink towards Adam.

"Looks like Julie is going to have a little competition." Connie whispered to her new friend. Julie blushed and lightly smacked Connie on the arm. It was a known fact around the team that Julie and Adam had been getting very close.

Charlie put his arm around Amore's shoulders and smiled at his team. "What do you say we play a little hockey for old time sake."

The team cheered and raced to grab some of there hockey gear out of their locker room. Amore borrowed a hockey stick from another locker room. She met the others on the ice and they split into teams. Charlie, Amore, Connie, Averman, Ken, Fulton and Julie were on one team. Adam, Dwayne, Guy, Jesse, Portman, Goldburg, and Luis was on the other.

"Charlie why do you always put Amore on your team and me on the other?" Adam asked and Charlie smiled.

"Because it's fun to watch you to go after one another." Charlie said patting Adam on the shoulder. They lined up and as usual Charlie had Amore take the face off against Adam. Amore smiled and pretended to glare down Adam.

"Ready to go down Allstar?" Amore asked and Adam laughed.

"Bring it Squirt." He said and they both went for the puck. Amore pushed hard against Adam but she had gotten much weaker from living on the streets and he seemed to have gotten stronger. He pushed her out of the way with ease as he passed the puck to Guy. Adam skated around Amore and smiled.

"You want me to take it easy on you." Adam asked sincerely. Amore laughed.

"No I can only get better if you play your best." Amore said speeding past him and stealing the puck right out from under Jesse's nose.

"Nice Slick!" Jesse called angrily. Amore knew he hated being shown up. She smiled back at him and passed the puck to Charlie. Portman was racing towards Charlie hard. Amore quickly got in the way of Portman and flipped him over her back. She smiled down at him.

"Sorry man no hard feelings." Amore said helping him to his feet.

"No problem." Portman said with a wink. Amore blushed then quickly turned hoping no one else noticed but she had no such luck. Adam stood behind her with a smug look on his face.

"So little Amore isn't so afraid of those boy cooties any more?" Adam said and before Amore could say something back Angel ran in.

"Iceland! And they're coming fast." Angel announced. The team started to flee but they didn't make it. Iceland walked in to the arena and Stansson laughed at the sight of Amore with them.

"Well if it isn't the little fan." Stansson said with smile. Amore took a step back. That surprised Adam and Charlie. She usually stood up to any one despite their age or size. "What would your mother say if she knew you weren't really lost?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Amore spat out. That's when the team realized that Stansson knew who Amore was.

"I guess you don't really have anything against us." Stansson thought for a moment. "Its not like your on the team."

Amore smirked. "Not at the moment. But we'll see about that."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks. **

**AN: Wow I think this is two chapters in one day lol man am I on a roll. Maybe I should always write with only six hours of sleep and up for 24 lol jk. Any who tell me what you think of this chapter!**

Amore couldn't chance another encounter with the Iceland team so she only came out of the staff housing when the Iceland team was playing. She even stopped hanging out with the USA team so that Stansson wouldn't be able to turn her in if he saw her.

"Love you know we could just bump up the process." Money said with a smile.

"But the team said that Bombay wasn't staying in the dorms like the other coaches." Amore said with a sigh. She wasn't sure how she was going to do it.

"Well isn't there a game today?" Street reminded her.

"Yeah there is." Amore said then sighed. "But its against Iceland."

"Then it's the perfect time to show up." Angel said with a smile. "Right after the game."

Amore didn't sell food that game. She sat in her room waiting for the last few minutes of the game. When Street called her on the walkie.

"Its time." Street said and Amore quickly got to the arena. When she got to Street. She looked down at the USA bench. She didn't like what she saw. Bombay looked like the lawyer that first found the Ducks. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a suit. She also noticed that her jersey was no where to be seen. At all the other games her jersey was either hanging behind them or Bombay was wearing it. She looked up at the score bored and shook her head. Iceland was in the lead twelve to one.

"Your boy was the only one to score a goal." Street said and Amore rolled her eyes. She knew he was talking about Adam. "He then got his arm smacked hard by an Iceland stick."

"What? Oh my god is he ok?" Amore asked quickly trying to find him on the bench. To her surprise she found him on the ice. He was favoring his right arm. "Why does Bombay still have him playing. He's obviously hurting."

"He doesn't seem to e noticing much lately." Street said shaking his head. "Like the fact that the Iceland trainer has been at every game, taking notes on the team."

"No." Amore said shaking her head. "That's not Bombay. That's not my dad. He would…"

The game ended and Amore watched the USA team skate off the ice with their head bowed in defeat. Bombay made no move to cheer up his team. Instead he threw his rolled up program. Amore gasped. He had gone back to the heartless lawyer that Amore had refused to play for last time. She shook her head and walked out. Street ran after her.

"Love? Love, wait up." Street called. Amore stopped and turned towards him. "Where are you going?"

"I cant let him know I'm back now." Amore said sadly. "He's back to his lawyer stage. Didn't you think it was odd that he didn't have my jersey there today. He's given up and isn't letting anything distract him from his image. Not the teams image. His."

Street put his arm around Amore's shoulders. "Come on. Lets think of another plan."

"Wait." Amore said pausing for a moment. "I got to go talk to Charlie and Adam."

"You mean you have a get together with Portman." Street said and Amore's face turned red. She didn't really have a get together with Portman and Street knew that. He just liked to see her blush about a boy.

"No, and stick around. I may need a shoulder to cry on later." Amore said walking back into the arena and towards the arena. She was surprised to hear the sound of Bombay's voice coming from the ice. Amore waked in to see Bombay making the team do sprints. And by the way some of them were dragging he was running them since the game ended.

Amore walked up to the glass behind Bombay as a single tear streaked down her face. Bombay yelled at Adam about speeding up then turned. He paused mid sentence as he saw Amore standing there. He blinked a couple of times before he believed she was really standing there. The team stopped their sprints and looked from Amore to Bombay.

"Hey no one told you to stop." Bombay snapped at his team. He started to walk towards the glass but Amore shook hear head, turned around and ran. "Amore!"

Bombay tried to run after her but when he got out side she was no where to be seen. Bombay shook it off and went back in to finish practice.

Street saw Amore run out of the arena and he quickly went to her side. He wrapped his arms around her burring her face in his chest and holding her tight to him. Bombay ran out not to long after and looked around. They were standing only about six feet away from them and he never even noticed them. When he went inside he let Amore go.

"He didn't see me did he?" Amore asked. Street sadly shook his head. Amore pulled away from him. "Why? Why do I have to have two ass wholes as a father. First Mike kicks me out of his life and now Bombay is back to his looser lawyer ways and forgetting about me."

"Wait, are you Amore Witts?" A woman asked walking up to Amore. She must have heard her out burst. Amore held her breath.

"No she's my sister's friend." Street tried and the woman soon realized what she had said.

"Oh no, I'm not going to turn you in. I'm the USA hockey team's teacher." The woman said with a smile. "I'm Miss McKay."

"Love." Amore said and McKay smiled. She knew the girls code name. Adam and Charlie had talked about her so much it was hard not to recognize her.

"Hey why don't you come to class tomorrow and talk about life on the streets." McKay said and Street and Amore looked at each other confused. "They've been asking me about things that can happen on the streets and I think it would be better to hear it from you and your friends."

"We'll be there." Street said surprising Amore. She looked up at him an he laughed. "What? I think it would be good for rich kids to know."

**Next Day**

Amore and her friends walked into the class room and the Ducks erupted at the sight of her. She was lifted into the air and passed around like a new puppy. Amore laughed till she found herself in front of Portman. She started to blush again and quickly turned in to Street. Street laughed and lead her to the front of the class room.

"Will each of you tell us how you became homeless?" McKay asked. Fly looked up at Money. This was going against some of their rules. Money took a deep breath and began to speak.

"My mother and father were crack dealers." Money said with a sigh. "When I was twelve I ran away from home. No one came looking for me so that's how I became homeless."

"I came home from school one day and my family had moved." Street said with a shrug. "I was five years old."

"When I was eleven my mother got married to a jerk. The first time he hit me I ran. Mom now has three other bratty kids and had forgotten all about me." Angel said and Amore took her hand in hers. She and Angel where the only two that still knew where their parents were at.

"Most of you know me but I'm not exactly sure if you know why I ran away. Last year I had a great life. Then I found out that the father I had grown up with wasn't my real father. Then I find out my real father is my Godfather. Then Mike, First father, sent me to live with my mother because he hated the sight of me. then I find out that my mom has sent me to an all girls school where the sport of hockey is a big no no. so I got tired of my parents wanting me to be something I wasn't and I ran away." Amore said and Adam had to turn away. He was the one that saw it full on.

"My dad is Chris. They guy that hired us." Fly said and his 'family turned towards him. Fly looked down but kept talking. "When I was five my mother had left him and we both ended up on the streets. She later died because whatever food we got she gave to me. Now as sort of my own little revenge I stay at my aunt house. She doesn't know who I am."

McKay almost couldn't believe her ears but she kept up her upbeat mood and started asking more questions. "So how did you all get together?"

"Well first of all let me explain something. Kids who are homeless survive better if they live in a group. We don't really like calling it a group but we're a family." Money said hugging Street and Amore close to her. "I heard about Carol's Sanctuary when I first became homeless. "I went there and that's when Carol introduced me to another family. But when I got older the family I was in started to fade. People would get found, or die or move. Street and Fly came into my family from being deserted from theirs. Then Angel came the next year. Carol found Amore living in an abandoned old school building like two blocks away from the school she had run away from. Carol then brought her to us and that's how we got together."

"Can you tell us your real names?" McKay asked and Money shook her head.

"We have strict rules in the family." Money said with a smile. "One: when you become a part of the family there is no back stabbing each other. Two: No stealing from any one or any thing. Three: No telling your real name because if we know we have to turn you in."

"But you know who Amore is?" Charlie said looking really confused.

"Yeah we do." Street said hugging her. "But we're helping her get into a good situation before she leaves us, because we don't want her back on the streets. Not when we almost lost her the first time."

"What!" Adam almost exploded. Amore glared up at Street.

"I was walking down the street and walked past a gang member at the same time some one decided to have a drive by." Amore said then quickly held up her hands so the team wouldn't start in on her. "I got grazed on the shoulder but I didn't need stitches or any thing like that. it didn't even bleed as bad as the cut I got last year."

"Amore that bleed a lot." Charlie protested.

"You turned pale and you were rattling on and on about nothing till they had to pump you with a thing of blood and stitch you up." Adam said. "And that was only the second time. I don't know what happened the first."

"Why thank you Adam." Amore said knowing he was only worried about her. "And I bled more the second time. Remember."

Money looked up at the clock. "Oh shoot! Come one guys we have to be down at the lockers in five before Chris gets there and knows we cleaned last nigh and not now."

**Later That Day**

McKay found Amore and pulled her to one side. "Can you help me with something."

"Yeah." Amore said with a smile.

Bombay walked into the locker room to find it empty.

"I canceled their practice." McKay said walking up behind him.

"What're ya talkin' about? Where are they?" Bombay asked not sounding to happy about what she had done at all.

"They needed a Day off." McKay in formed him. "Trust me."

Bombay was getting very annoyed. "I need 'em her to pratice!"

"Well they need to rest." McKay snapped back. "You've been running those children ragged. They can barely stay awake in class. They're calling you captain blood."

"I am preparing these kids for battle. Can you understand that?" Bombay asked angrily. "We win the gold, we go on to bigger things."

"Bigger things?" Amore said coming out of her hiding place. Bombay who had been walking away didn't even seem to notice the voice had changed.

"That's right. "Bombay said still walking away.

"Please!" Amore pleaded.

"Gordon, it's a game." McKay demanded. "You said it yourself. Games should be fun. Remember?"

"Or at least that's what you thought when you coached the Ducks." Amore said and Bombay finally turned around. He looked at her for a moment then dropped to his knees as he brought his daughter into a hug. She really was there.


	7. Chapter 7

Amore was walking on air for the next two days

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: I hope you like this chapter. I have a good surprise for you near the end! **

Amore was walking on air for the next two days. None of her family knew what it was about but they were just happy that she was truly smiling again. Amore gathered her family in her room after work and she was smiling ear to ear.

"Ok who are you and what have you done to Love?" Angel said and Amore giggled.

"Lets just say things are falling in place." Amore said and the others smirked at each other. "Money you know the next part of the plan. Oh and we are going to need Fly to help with concessions the game today. I wont be able to make it."

"I'll be there." Fly said with a smile.

"Good." Amore said with a smile.

"You think the plan will work that fast?" Street asked in surprise. Amore nodded. The plan would defiantly be working that fast.

**Phone Call**

"Banks residence." Alex said as he answered the phone.

"Watch the USA vs. Germany game today." A girl said from the other end of the line. "An old friend wants to show you something."

With that the girl hung up. Alex looked over at Jason.

"What?" Jason asked throwing a small rubber basket ball at his best friend.

Alex caught it and threw it up in the air and caught it again. "This girl just called and told me to make sure I watch the game tonight."

"They must not know your brother is on the team." Jason said with a laugh but then realized that something else was bothering Alex. "Tell me man."

"Its just what she said before she hung up." Alex said sitting up on his bed and throwing the ball at Jason. Jason caught it. "She said an old friend wanted us to watch it."

Jason sat forward in the computer chair. "You don't think it has to do with…"

"Amore." Alex finished for him. they boys quickly searched the room for the remote.

"Hello?" Mike said gruffly as he answered the phone.

"I know you will not care Mr. Witts. But tell your wife that her son isn't going to be the only one she should watch the game for." A girl said then hung up. Mike snorted and rolled his eyes. She had many phone calls like that for the last past year. Most of them were from Charlie's friends. They blamed him for her running away. He was sure this one was about the same thing.

"Jane Witts, may I help you." Jane said answering the phone for the first time in over six months.

"Goodwill games. Watch tonight." A girl said then hung up. Jane's heart stopped. There was no way.

**USA vs. Germany Game**

The team has already started the game and it wasn't pretty. First Bombay didn't show up and they had to convince Miss McKay to pretend to be their coach. Then Germany was hitting them hard. When McKay finally figured how to switch it up the players were starting to loose hope. Out of no where they heard a Duck call. The team turned to see Bombay walk into the arena looking like the fun Bombay once more. He walked down to the bench and walked in. He called his team in and kissed McKay on the cheek. When his team made it to the bench he apologized for his actions. When the team thought he was done he smiled. Charlie knew something was up. Bombay looked past his team and they all slowly turned around. They were surprised to see a player dressed in the USA uniform heading their way.

"It seems like there is a new player joining the USA team." The announcer said over the intercom. The player stopped right next to Charlie. They took off their helmet and the team exploded.

"It seems that the player is none other than Miss Amore Witts, that has been missing since the Pee-Wee Championship game last year." The announcer said. "It seems that she had been found and has returned to her team. I'm not sure how much she had played since she was gone so this will be an interesting match."

Amore sat on the bench next to Adam and he gave her a hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back to the team?"

"I wanted to surprise all of ya." Amore said with a smile.

"Ya? Man your mom is going to have a heart attack when she hears you talk like that." Adam said with a laugh.

"Sort of counting on it." Amore said under her breath.

Portman sat down on the other side of Amore and playfully nudged her. "Well I like the surprise."

Amore started to blush and Adam couldn't help but laugh. It was odd to see his best friend embarrassed over a boy. He Amore out of the corner of his eye as Portman talked to her and she tried her hardest not to blush even darker.

"Alright Amore, Banks, your on." Bombay said and Amore quickly jumped over the bored on to the ice. She and Bombay had been practicing in private so she knew who she would replace on the ice. Adam stole the puck right away. Amore cleared the net for him but to Amore's surprise Adam passed the puck to Amore. From behind her a large Germany player came around. Amore quickly passed the puck between the players legs and quickly moved around him. she got the puck again and then faked out the goalie. When the goalie fell to the ground Amore shot high and made it into the top corner of he net. Adam came up behind Amore and lifted her in the air.

"I knew you still had it in you." Adam said and Amore shrugged.

"What can I say its in my blood." Amore said looking at Bombay. He looked so proud of her. Amore played a little longer but she couldn't stay out on the ice as long as she used to be able too. Bombay benched her and then sat down next to her.

"You ok?" Bombay asked. "You look a little pale."

"Going hungry weeks at a time really puts a strain on a body." Amore said sadly. Bombay looked sadly down at her. Portman moved out of his spot and made Julie scoot down so he could sit down next to Amore. Amore smiled at him as her cheeks began to blush.

"You know from what I've heard about you this blushing thing doesn't seem like you." Portman said with a smile. Amore bit her lower lip and soon found her self pushed into him. Portman smiled and helped Amore sit back up. Amore looked over to see who had pushed her and wasn't surprised to see Charlie.

"You are so dead." Amore whispered to him. Charlie smiled.

"So you have your first crush, what do you expect me to do." Charlie asked and Amore's mouth dropped open.

"I do not have a crush…" Amore started but Charlie gave her a knowing look. "All right so what….But your still wrong about one thing."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Charlie asked with a laugh. He knew how much she hated not being able to hide her emotions.

"He's not my first crush." Amore said then turned back towards Portman. He gave her an odd look but she smiled sweetly at him.

"So where you from?" Amore asked and Portman smiled. He was glad that she was trying to get to know him better.

"Chicago." Portman said.

"Oooo, the big C town." Amore said with a laugh. Portman couldn't help but laugh back. Amore bit her bottom lip then looked up at him. "Since we don't have practice tonight would you like to hit the town with me. I know some pretty awesome places."

Portman looked surprised but he seemed pleased. "Man I'm glad you asked. Because I was having trouble coming up with the best way to ask you."

**Date**

Amore found herself in Connie and Julie's room along with Money and Angel. They were getting Amore all dressed up for the night out with Portman. She wasn't surprised when Charlie and Adam showed up. She knew they'd want to see their best friend off on her first date.

"I still cant believe your first date is with Portman." Connie said with a laugh.

"I know, the way she was always talking about Adam I thought he would be the first." Money said giving Adam a look. He was sitting on the bed next to Julie. Adam looked up at them in surprise.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Adam asked and Amore rolled her eyes.

"The girls seemed to think since we were so close we would grow out of our friendship and develop crushes on each other." Amore explained Adam made a disgusted face. "Yeah I know that's exactly what I was thinking."

"So who was your first crush if it wasn't Portman and its not Adam?" Charlie asked. Every one's eyes immediately went to Amore.

"What?" Amore asked.

"So who was your first crush?" Charlie asked. Amore shrugged but the others weren't going to give up. "Fulton?"

"No."

"It better not be Guy." Connie said trying to hid her smile.

"No your good." Amore said back.

"Ok so is it one of the guys on the team?" Adam asked and Amore shook her head.

"Was it a Hawk?" Charlie asked and Amore almost turned on him. her eyes dark.

"Was it one of your brother's friends?" Adam asked and Amore had no response. "Oh no way!"

Charlie looked at Adam saying he couldn't help there. He didn't know any of Jason's friends names.

Adam thought for a moment. "Is it Rick, Cole, Scott, Mike, Greg, Chris?"

Amore shook her head. Adam named almost every one of Jason's friends before he gave up. He couldn't think of any one else.

"Oh my god!" Connie said with a wide smile. "Alex."

Amore went silent and Adam almost jumped to his feet. "You like my brother!"

"Liked your brother." Amore corrected him. "I got over it."

Before Adam could say anything else Julie and Connie quickly changed the subject. They did Amore's hair in loose wavy curls then put natural looking make up on her. She turned around and let the others take a look at her. The boy's were speechless. They had never seen Amore all dressed up before. In fact the only time Adam had even seen her in a skirt was for school. The fact that she was standing there in black slacks and a hot pink off the shoulder shirt with black scribbled writing on it was almost unbelievable. The only thing that stayed Amoreish was her black and pink heelys.

There was a knock at the door and Amore's heart stopped. Julie open the door and there was Portman. He had on somewhat baggy blue jeans, a band tee and his leather jacket. He smiled at the sight of Amore.

"You ready to go." Portman asked.

"You bet." Amore said walking out the door she waved goodbye to her friends and she and Portman left. They walked down town and Amore showed Portman all her favorite places. And then the last stop was the ice cream shop Portman had seen Bombay and the Iceland woman walk out off. Portman bought the ice cream and Amore took Portman to the closest park. They sat down on one of the park benches as the sun was just starting to go down. As they ate their ice cream Portman put his arm around Amore's shoulders.

"So why do I have such an affect on you?" Portman asked and Amore blushed yet again. "Yeah that."

"You know I still haven't figured that one out yet." Amore said with a teasing smile. "I mean I like you and everything but you're the first boy that has ever been able to make me blush just by a look."

"Well what ever the reason is" Portman said with a smile. "I like it."

Amore sweetly smiled back. "Yeah me too."


	8. Chapter 8

Amore walked into Connie and Julie's room after her date

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait of this chapter work has been wearing on me lol but here is the chapter. I don't know if I told you but I also have pictures up on my profile of all my characters! Tell me if they are how you see them! **

Amore walked into Connie and Julie's room after her date. The girls were still sitting up waiting for her. The moment Amore sat down all four girls bombarded her with questions.

"Was he a gentleman?"

"Did you get a first date kiss?"

"Where did you go?"

"Did you get any?"

The last question was from Money and all the girls looked at her like she was from planet mars. Money thought about the question a moment.

"To young. Good point." Money said with a sigh. It was hard being the oldest girl in the room.

"So tell us." Connie demanded. Amore let out a little sigh and the girls squealed.

"It was so….perfect, yet cheesy." Amore said with a smile. the girls giggled and Amore spent the rest of the night telling her friends about her date.

**Next Day**

Amore was still walking on clouds the next morning as she meet the team for a meeting Bombay had set up. She sat next to Adam where she had a perfect view of Portman. Bombay didn't look to happy when he walked up and Amore soon saw why. Fallowing close behind him was her mother.

"Amore Jane Witts, get your things. Your coming home this minute." Jane said angrily. She put her hands on her hips and glared at her daughter.

"Jane I told you she cant leave." Bombay demanded. "She's playing on the team."

"I could give a rats ass what you think Gordon, she is coming home." Jane demanded. "My daughter is never playing hockey again as long as she is under my roof."

"Mom isn't that why she ran away in the first place." Jason said walking up behind her shaking his head.

"I mean you did send her to that all girls school that thought playing hockey was some sort of mortal sin." Alex said taking his spot next to his friend.

"I don't want to hear your mouth Alexander." Jane snapped at him. Amore jumped off the table, almost kicking Charlie in the head and jumped into the two older boy's arms. She missed them so much.

"Come on Squirt I cant breath." Alex teased as he twirled her around in the air and put her down in between him and Jason. He kissed Amore on the top of the head and hugged her again. "Don't you ever pull another stunt like this again. Even though your mom doesn't seem to care what you want to do with your life."

"I will leave you hear Alexander." Jane warned.

"Yeah I'd like to see you try and explain that to dad." Adam said then clapped his hands over his mouth. He had never talked back to any grown up in his entire life, but Jane and Mike had really made him mad.

"Jane I think I should have a say in this." Bombay demanded.

"No Gordon you don't have a say in this." Jane said in a low whisper. "I am her mother…"

"And I'm her father." Bombay shot back. Jane looked like she had just been slapped in the face. Bombay then handed Jane a manila envelope.

"What's this?" Jane asked opening the envelope.

"Papers that say Mike is giving up all custody of Amore and recommends her birth certificate be changed to have me as her father. Giving me partial custody of Amore." Bombay said and Amore welled up with pride. "All you have to do is sign."

"I will not have it Bombay! She is coming back with me." Jane said strictly. "I have already got her signed up in a very good school."

Jason and Alex rolled their eyes. Alex hugged Amore close knowing that the scene between Bombay and Jane trouble her. Amore smiled up at him. she heard some one cough and looked over to see Portman glaring at her. She just looked down at her feet. She would have to explain the relationship between her and Alex later.

"Jane, isn't that part of the reason she left in the first place?" Bombay asked annoyed. "Let her stay till the end of the Goodwill games. Let her play the game she loves."

"You mean let her stay and play the game you love." Jane snapped back.

"You don't know me at all!" Amore said angrily. Alex put a hand on her shoulder but Jason shook his head at him. Jason know Amore needed to do this. Amore stepped forward with a tear streaming down her face. "I loved this game way before I found out that Bombay was my father! Just because you didn't get the daughter that is into hair, nails and wears dresses doesn't mean you have to try and force me into it. I want to play hockey, not prance around in some cheerleaders uniform that drops my IQ at the mere sight of it."

Jane took a step back. Her daughter had never talked to her that way. She then looked over at her son. Jason had told her that's what she wanted for years, Jane just didn't want to believe it. Jane looked at her daughter sadly. It was true. She didn't know her daughter at all. She looked at the papers Bombay had handed her.

"I will sign the papers." Jane said with a heavy sigh. "But only if Amore promises to come home with me after her next game."

Bombay opened his mouth to protest but Amore spoke first. "Fine."

Amore walked up to Portman and embraced him. she didn't want to leave him so soon, but she knew it would never work. After the Goodwill games he's be going back to Chicago and that was just to far away to keep a relationship going. He hugged her close but sadly they were soon interrupted.

"Wow, wow, wow, who's he and why is he hugging my little sister?" Jason asked walking up to them trying to hold back a smile and act tough.

"That would be Amore's boyfriend." Adam said with a smile. He watched the reaction on his brother's face.

"The name's Dean Portman." Portman replied holding out his hand while hugging Amore close with the other. Jason took it and smiled.

"I never thought I'd meet a guy Amore was interested in." Jason said and Adam and Charlie held back laughter. Amore glared over at them. She knew exactly what they were laughing about. She could just see it in their eyes. _Funny you've been friend with Amore's crush for almost seven years._

Amore turned to Bombay as Jane handed him the signed papers. She smiled at them then whispered something in Jane's ear. Jane rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Every one, may I introduce you to the new. Amore Jane Witts Bombay!" Bombay announced. Amore's jaw dropped. Did he just give her his last name. now he really did feel like her father.

"Go on. We have practice in a couple of hours." Bombay said with a smile. the team split in all directions. Amore took Portman's hand and lead him, Adam, Charlie, Jason and Alex to Fulton and Portman's room. Portman gave her and odd look when she took out her keys and unlocked the door.

"Where the hell did you get a key to my dorm room?" Portman teased. The other boys started to tease her and she just rolled her eyes.

"I cleaned the dorms and locker rooms remember." Amore said with a laugh. "I have keys to all your dorm rooms."

She looked over at Adam and Charlie and they both looked like they just realized something. Adam pointed at her and opened his mouth like he was about ready to say something, then decided not to and dropped his hand.

"Yes, that's how I got into your dorm room that night." Amore said, knowing what he was about ready to say. "But I didn't unlock the door. That was Money."

"Who?" Alex asked as every one found a place to sit. Charlie noticed that Alex was sticking close to Amore. At the moment he was sitting on the floor next to Amore while she and Portman sat on the bed.

"The leader of the homeless kids I was living with." Amore replied leaning into Portman. Portman put his arm around her and brought her close to him.

"Do you really have to go?" he whispered to her as the rest of the boys started to talk about hockey and girls.

"Sadly, yeah." Amore admitted with a sigh. Amore leaned up to him as he bent his head down towards her. Their lips were only inches apart when Bombay and Jane burst into the room. Portman quickly pulled away but Amore stayed put and glared up at her mother and father. Bombay hadn't even been her legal father for more than half an hour and he had already walked in on her about ready to kiss a boy.

"Lets get to practice on time today, shall we." Bombay said as he gave a look at Amore. She took it as he knew what he had just interrupted. "We'll even let Alex and Jason practice with us today. Lets see how you guys do with high school players."

Amore knew he was letting them play only because they were big and ruff. Only Amore and Adam were used to playing against them and they usually went easy on them. When they got to the locker room, Bombay found extra pads and uniforms for Jason and Alex but he was having trouble finding skates. Amore just laughed as she pulled out her keys and found skates in the supply closet.

"Ok every one get ready and I want to see you on the ice in ten minutes." Bombay announced as he and Jane walked out. Amore left the boys and followed the girls to their spot in the locker room. The moment they were alone the girls started to giggle.

"So what are you going to do about Portman, when you get to go home with a hunk like Adam's brother?" Connie asked and Amore glared at her.

"Alex and I are only friends. I mean come on he's three years older than me." Amore reminded her. "But I don't think I'll stay with Portman…I mean its so far away and neither of us are old enough to drive."

Julie who seemed to be in deep thought finally found her voice. "Adam's not bad looking either."

The moment the words slipped from her lips she slapped her hands over her mouth but the damage had already been done. The girls let out almost a shriek of delight.

"I knew it!" Amore demanded. "I knew you liked him. you know I know everything about him. if you want the inside scoop on him let me know."

"Who likes who?" Charlie asked sticking his head around the corner.

"Charlie! We could have been undressing!" Connie demanded. But Charlie only laughed.

"I would have known if you were undressing." Charlie said with a slight shrug. You'd be asking each other if the pads mad you look fat and all the girly stuff."

The girls threw what ever was closest to them as Charlie's head, but he was gone before the items had time to reach him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: I hope you like this chapter but sadly I don't know who Amore is going to end up with yet. I've been hinting at a few guys for Amore to couple up with tell me if you've caught on to which three guys they are! Any way this is only the second of six or seven Amore trilogies. So please review!!**

"Amore!" Adam said passing the puck to her while they practiced against Jason and Alex. The rest of the team stood back to watch. They all knew that this reunion was needed for all four of them.

Amore got the puck and paused as she looked at Adam with surprise. Alex skated up behind her and made a swift turn to face her. Amore jumped in surprise but soon moved the puck out of Alex's reach.

"Come on Amore where is your head?" Alex asked looking some what disappointed in her. "I've never been able to sneak up on you before."

"Sorry." Amore said but she was still watching Adam. Jason came up to help Alex get the puck away from Amore.

"Hey All-Star!" Amore called she passed the puck to him, knowing she was a little off. To every ones surprise Adam missed the puck. Amore looked over at Bombay with a sad look in her eye. That's when Bombay realized she had been testing Adam.

"All right, good job you four. Now lets get the rest of the team out there." Bombay said quickly covering for both Amore and Adam. "Ok I want Jason on one team with Amore, Adam, Fulton, Connie, Averman, Goldburg, and Guy. Every one else on the on a team with Alex."

Adam looked over at Amore and laughed. "Man this is going to be trouble."

"What do you mean?" Amore asked confused.

"Bombay put Alex and Portman on the same team." Adam stated. "And Portman thinks Alex likes you. There is going to be trouble."

Amore looked over at the two boys and sure enough they were already glaring at each other. "Oh well their big boys. Any way what you need to worry about it that wrist of yours."

Adam gave her a surprised look. Amore just shook her head. "Yes I noticed. I've played with you long enough to know that that pass was weak. Just don't let it go on for to much longer. If that wrist goes on with out attention you may just ruin your hockey career."

"Don't worry about me Amore." Adam said angrily as he skated away. Amore's mouth dropped open she couldn't believe he had just acted that way.

"Amore, get your head in to practice." Jason scolded. "This is the last practice before you have to go home."

Amore glared at him and took her place across from Jesse. Jason and Alex took the face off. Amore pushed Jesse out of the way as Jason passed the puck to her. She easily skated past Alex and passed the puck off to Guy before she got clobbered by Charlie. Amore took Charlie down with her. The both got up laughing. Charlie got to his feet first then helped Amore to hers.

"You know, now that Bombay is legally your father? Does that mean you're no longer my stepsister?" Charlie asked and Amore thought about it for a moment.

"You know, even though we aren't technically siblings now doesn't mean that we are not going to be close like ones." Amore said then quickly pushed Charlie back to the ground as Portman came towards them with the puck. He avoided Adam easily but Amore soon realized she was in trouble. Backing Portman up was Alex and Luis. They skated past Portman and headed strait for Amore. She quickly stopped then ducked as they both came at her from both sides she pushed forward causing the boys to run into each other and at the same time tripping up Portman. Amore stood up and smiled. She looked over at Bombay who looked very impressed.

"Alright. That's enough for right now. Go take a break. Have lunch." Bombay called with a laugh. "I think its best before Amore injures you."

Every one laughed but their was some laughter that caught her attention. She turned to the stands and let out a small squeal as she raced to see her friends.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Amore asked giving each of them a hug. "I thought it was time clean the dorms."

"Yeah we thought so too but for some reason the only dorm rooms that were a mess where the Iceland teams." Money said with a laugh.

"Seems that the teams have been cleaning up after themselves a lot more knowing that a fellow Goodwill player had been cleaning up after them" Street added while giving her a hug he then quickly let her go. Amore looked behind her to see Jason, Alex, and Jane.

"Who are they?" Jane asked like she was looking at scum.

"They're my family." Amore said then had to quickly explain before her mother went nuts. "They're the homeless kids I was staying with. They're also the ones that convinced me to contact every one."

"Aren't you Heather Moss?" Alex asked looking at Money. Amore's mouth dropped open. Heather Moss was a girl that used to go to school with Alex and Jason back in grade school. Her father had left taking Heather with her and neither of them were heard of since.

"No actually that would be my cousin." Money said sadly. "She's still living with her father about three our four blocks away from the Sanctuary where we all stay. She's been helping me out with the money situation. Since we look so much alike she gets a couple of jobs and we trade off what ones we what to work at that day."

The others just looked at her in surprised.

"Man I wish I had some one that looked like me." Fly said and Amore laughed and gave him a hug.

"Wouldn't we all." Amore said with a sigh. She looked up at Jane. Jane looked like she had some nasty smell under her nose.

"So I guess you are the one's I owe the money too?" Jane asked nastily. "I don't see why I should pay you all. You'll most likely spend it on drugs anyway."

"They aren't like that." Amore snapped. Jane took a step back at the sound of her daughters voice. Amore glared at her. "They'll spend the money on clothes, food, and a place to stay. That's all they want. They still go to school at the Sanctuary when Carol isn't to tired to teach them. They have morals and some day, they hope to get off the streets and make it in the world, because if they don't, they'll end up like others that they know. The ones found dead on a park bench frozen their from the cold. Or brutally murdered by some freak. Or found behind some trash cans dead from starvation. These kids want to live and they'll do anything for each other to make sure they get off the streets."

Jane placed her hands on her heart. She couldn't believe her daughter was so upset by what she had said. She watched her daughter hug two of the kids close as if she cared deeply for them. Like they were her family. Jane took a deep breath and look at the kids. "If my daughter feels so strongly about this….I have a place for you to stay."

Amore looked up at her mother in surprise. Out of everything her mother could say that was one thing Amore never thought would come out of her mouth.

"I have a home that I will stay at about every other week." Jane said. "As long as you promise to take good care of it, I will let you live there as long as you'd like. And if you would like to go to a school I will help. That should cover the cost of telling me where my daughter is."

"Oh ma'am….I don't know what to say." Money said in awe.

"I'd say thank you, you're the best, yes we'll stay there." Jason said with a laugh. "Because this is about the only time in her live she has done something good."

"Well then, yes. Yes we will take you up on that offer." Money said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You don't know how much this really means to us."

Jane turned around and walked away. Amore squealed again and embraced her friends. That was way better than the reward that was out for good information on Amore's whereabouts. She then looked at her brother. He smiled and gave her a small wink. She should have known Jason would have told her that the only way to make Amore happy was to help out the people she was staying with.

Portman walked up behind Amore and swung her around. "Come on lets go have lunch as our one last date before you go home."

Amore smiled. "I like the sound of that."

She took his hand in his and lead him towards the locker rooms so they could get back into their street cloths. She wasn't surprised to see the rest of the team getting out of their practice clothes. Amore quickly went to the girls corner and started to change.

"Some one looks like Christmas has just come early." Connie said with a sly smile. "Spill all."

"Portman asked me out on one last date before I leave." Amore said with a big smile. the girls held back a squeal as they gave her a hug.

"Who else knows about this?" Julie asked and Amore gave her an odd look. She didn't under stand why that would matter.

"Jason, Alex and my homeless family." Amore said with a shrug. The other two girls fell silent as they quickly got dressed. They started to leave with out even explaining but before Amore could ask where they were going they were out of ear shot. Amore shrugged it off and went to find Portman. When she found him she linked arms with him. Portman called over his shoulder to Adam, who was being an unusual slow poke. The team walked out of the locker room an Amore saw Bombay waiting outside of the door. She nodded to him and he took that as Adam was alone. Amore watched her father walk into the locker room and knew he was giving Adam the worst news of his hockey career.

"So where would you like to go?" Portman said as they reached the door. Amore took his hand bringing him closer to her.

"Where ever you would like to take me." Amore answered. Portman smiled and lead her to a out door food stand.

"I'll take a double cheese burger and a large Dr. Pepper." Portman replied he looked at Amore and she wiggled her nose in thought.

"I'll take chicken strips with ranch on the side and curly fries with cheese, and a medium Dr. Pepper." Amore said with a smile. the guy behind the counter quickly relayed the order to the cook and took the money from Portman. When the food was done Portman lead Amore to a fountain and they sat down next to it.

"So since you've seen what my family is like, what's yours like?" Amore asked and Portman laughed.

"Well I'd have to say my family is chaotic but nothing compared to yours." Portman said between bights of his cheese burger. "I have two older brothers and a younger sister. Brayden is eighteen, Koty is sixteen and Lyric is four."

"Awe cute." Amore said with a smirk. Portman pulled out his wallet and showed his family photo. Portman was in the middle of his two older brothers while he held his little sister close to him and by the look on her face, Portman had been tickling her. All three of the boys looked a lot alike but the girl had darker skin and pitch black hair.

"I never took you as the type of guy to be good with kids." Amore teased. Portman gave her an odd look then looked down at the picture.

"You can tell all that just by looking at the picture?" Portman asked and Amore could help but laugh.

"When you live on the streets even for only a little while you pick up on how to read people." Amore replied then dipped her pointer finger in the cheese and put a spot on his nose.

"Oh hell no you didn't." Portman laughed as he grabbed Amore's arms and brought her towards him. they wrestled for awhile before Amore quickly got to her feet and placed her hands on her hips. Portman stood up behind her and looked out into the crowded sidewalk. It didn't take him long to spot Charlie, Adam, Jason, and Alex trying to hide behind a tree spying on them. Portman wiped off his nose and he and Amore walked up to the spys.

"Now Guys, I would have thought you would have known better than to spy on me considering one: I'm the master at spying. Two: Adam we have spied on Jason and Alex many times. Three: Jason I'm your sister, I learned the best from you. Four: Alex how many times have we spied on rival schools of Eden Hall to see how good their hockey teams are? Five: Charlie you and I spied on your mom and my dad on their first date. And do I really have to go on?" Amore asked and the boy's faces turned bright red. She just shook them away with their hands and the boys turned around and left. She then turned back to Portman. "Sorry, over protective family I guess you could say."

"Oh don't worry my brothers would have been doing the same thing." Portman said with a laugh then led her back to the fountain.


	10. Chapter 10

Amore looked down at the paper she had in her hand

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks**

**AN: Sorry for taking so long on updating this story. I was going to end this story at this chapter and start the next part of the Trilogy but I would have left out to much so tell me what you think. Its sort of a BS chapter. **

Amore looked down at the paper she had in her hand. It was the newest sports newspaper. She smiled at the picture of Portman and Fulton on the front of it. Sadly she folded up the paper and placed it in her lap with a heavy sigh. Jason rolled his eyes and looked over at Alex. She had been doing that same thing since they had gotten onto the plane.

"You know the more you sigh so dramatically, the more she's going to sling down those little bottles." Jason said nodding his head towards his mother. That had to have been her twentieth shot since Amore started her guilt trip act on her.

"I know it just…it just seems so unfair. I mean this could have been my chance to make it as the best girl hockey player in all of the Minnesota." Amore said sadly. It seemed like all of her dreams were coming to an ends.

"I know how you feel." Jane said with a little bit of a slur. "I was going to be the best Cheerleader of my time. But my parents wanted me to become a doctor."

"Well I guess you showed them." Jason said sarcastically.

"That's right I did." Jane said holding up a small empty bottle. "I became a lawyer, and married a hockey player that was also becoming a lawyer. Then I had two hockey playing kids. Man did they love that."

The flight attendant walked past and Jane pulled on the back of her shirt. "Hey, can I get another one of these?"

"I think that's enough Mrs. Witts." Alex said waving the attendant on. "At least you know now what your putting Amore through."

"I just want the best for her." Jane said wiggling her nose. It was the only trait Amore seemed to have gotten from her. "But she'll have many chances to make it big now. Now that she has Gordon's name. There will be many schools wanting her. It was the best decision. But she needs to go to school now and get caught up so she can be with her class mates."

"That's why you had me come back!" Amore said almost in out rage. It was taking a lot of self control to not go completely ballistic on her mother. "Mom Carol from the Sanctuary was a school teacher. "She was making sure the kids that stayed there were getting an education as long as they wanted it."

Jane just ignored her and held her head in her hands. "You can make it into your brothers school Amore. And I'm not letting you give that chance up. So please drop it. I'm not in the mood to talk about this."

Amore just rolled her eyes. None of them talked all the way home.

The next day Amore went to school. She wasn't surprised to find out it was the same school she had gone to with Adam.

"Come on Mom. Don't make me go in there." Amore pleaded. She didn't want to go if Adam wasn't there with her. She knew that the Hawks most likely still went to school there.

"Please Amore, just get out of the car and get you butt up there." Jane said adjusting her sunglasses to try to keep the sun out of her eyes. Amore knew her mother had a hang over, and wasn't trying to be bitch.

Amore got out of the car and lightly shut the door so not to make her mothers headache worse. The moment she started to walk up to the school, she heard her name being called. She turned to see Danny walking up to her.

"What do you want Brown." Amore asked not wanting to put up with any of them.

"Hey cool off Amore I was just going to say that it was nice to see you again." Danny said with a smile. he lead Amore into the school and showed her to her locker. She was surprised to see that is was the same one she had before.

"Uh thanks Danny." Amore said as Danny smiled and walked away. Through out the day the Hawks would walk up to her and welcome her back. She was confused about their friendliness till the last bell rang and Brian started to lead her to the ice arena.

"Where are we going and why?" Amore asked and Brian looked at her confused.

"Your mom told coach that you wanted to play for the team again while you were back, that way you had a better chance of getting into Eden Hall." Brian informed her.

"Uh, What?' Amore asked very annoyed. "I don't need any more help getting into Eden Hall. Not with my family history."

"Yeah I'm sure your cheerleading mommy will do wonders." Brian said angrily.

"No but my Hockey playing dad can." Amore said proudly. Brian looked at her funny so with a proud smile she showed him her schedule that had her full name on it.

"What's this?" He asked not getting the point.

"Why don't you read the name out loud." Amore suggested.

"Amore Jane Witts…Bombay?" Brian said in surprise. "Did your mom remarry?"

"No Bombay is my real father. So I took his last name." Amore said with a smile. "See, I don't need help."

Amore walked away and headed to Eden Hall where she waited by her brothers car. It didn't take long for Jason and Alex to walk out of the school. Amore noticed that they both had a cheerleader in their arms. Amore knew the girl with Alex. Her name was Mindy and she was one of the girls up for captain next year. Amore turned away as Alex kissed her. For some reason that bothered her to see. The girls waved good bye and walked the other way as the boys headed for the car.

"Amore?" Alex said in surprise. "I thought you would be in hockey practice."

"I'm not playing for the Hawks." Amore demanded. "They're the reason I had such a hard time last year and I'm not going to give Reilly the benefit of having me return to his team."

"Your going to have a hard time getting onto a high school Hockey team if your not playing right now." Jason replied. Amore shrugged and Jason looked over at Alex. He nodded.

"The Ducks still have a team." Jason said. "Your still in their district."

Amore looked up at him and smiled. "Are there still kids from last year on the team?"

"I think only Terry Hall because he was too young to participate in the Goodwill Games." Alex replied. "But there is sort of a snag."

"Dad is the one who is coaching the team." Jason said and Amore's heart sank. She didn't want to be coached by Mike. But if that's what it took to play hockey in high school she was going to have to do it. She looked at her brother and he nodded. All three of them got into the car and went to Charlie's house. Amore felt weird being there knowing that Charlie was still in LA. They walked up to the door and knocked, Casey opened the door and the moment she saw Amore she embraced her in a warm hug.

"Amore, I was so worried about you." She said still hugging her. "When I saw you on tv as you surprised the team I couldn't stop crying. The look on Charlie's face….I just wish I could have been there. But Mike didn't want to be any where near Gordon or Jane."

"It's ok. I under stand." Amore said getting out of Casey's hold. "Um is Mike here?"

Casey looked confused and then she knew why she wanted to see Mike. "He's at the ice rink. He is actually looking for a star player. Terry Hall is doing very well, but the others are struggling a little."

"Thanks Casey, I'll most likely be coming to see you again." Amore said with a smile.

"You'd better." Casey said with a smile. "Or I'm going to start believing you only came around for my cooking."

"Naw, it was Charlie's cooking." Amore teased. She knew that Charlie was a decent cook but only with the easy things. Amore, Alex and Jason left and headed to the ice rink. When they walked in Terry automatically dropped every thing and gave her a hug. Amore hugged him back with a laugh

"Hey Kie." Amore said using his nickname.

"Slick! When I saw you on TV I knew you'd be coming back!" Terry said with a smile. "I just wished I could have been there when you got back."

"I wish every one could have been there. Does any one still keep in touch with the Ducks that didn't go to the goodwill games" Amore asked.

"Peter calls every once in a while. I think Tammy and Fulton were keeping in touch till the Goodwill games but other than that I don't know." Terry said sadly.

"That's ok I'm sure they watched the Goodwill Game. They'll know." Amore said then waved over at Mike. "Hey Mike, I've heard your looking for another player."

Mike skated up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Listen, I know we have…lets call it a disagreement. But I'd really like to play as a Duck." Amore said. "It will help my chanced to get into Eden Hall next year. I'm sure you don't care, but it would help me a lot to be on a team."

"Why don't you go to the Hawks team?" Mike asked bitterly.

"Because I'm a Duck." Amore said proudly. "And Ducks fly together."

Mike thought about it for a moment. He looked up at the boys then down at Terry. He was sure they believed he would be saying no. he looked back up at Amore. "Go get you gear on. You have practice."

Amore smiled and quickly raced into the locker room to get dressed, when she came back onto the ice Mike came up to her.

"Ok Amore, would you like to keep your old number or start fresh?" Mike asked.

"Same number." Amore said proudly. Her number was the only thing still connecting her with the original team. "Oh but is there any way you can fit Witts-Bombay on the back of my jersey?"

"We'll see what we can do." Mike said with a slight smile. "Go on and have fun. Teach them a few Duck tricks."


	11. Chapter 11

Amore went out side and sat under the tree where she and Adam would always meet

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

Amore went out side and sat under the tree where she and Adam would always meet. She was missing her friends a lot. Hockey was over and she knew the Ducks would be coming back from the Goodwill games.

"You know the more you come out here isn't going to bring the team back any faster." Alex said walking out of his house. He looked up at the stars then back at Amore. "I heard you won the game last night. Good job. I also know how many scouts were watching you."

"I'm already nervous Monster." Amore protested. "Don't make it any worse."

"We'll I also know what school has already let you in." Alex said with a smile. "The only bad thing is there is no guarantee that you will be on the hockey team."

"What do you mean?" Amore said trying to hide her excitement. "Are you saying I got into Eden Hall?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Alex said and Amore almost climbed over the fence to hug him. Alex laughed and lightly pushed her off so she wouldn't actually try it. "But they've already got a JV team. So if you want to get on a team, you'll have to try and get on Varsity."

Amore leaned up against the tree disappointedly. She didn't think there was any chance of that. But she was glad to get into her brothers school.

"Come to practice with me and Jason tomorrow. We'll see how you are." Alex said and Amore smiled up at him. "You'll have to get in with the captain as well."

Amore looked at him funny. "Didn't you get captain? I mean I know that Mindy chick only goes for the captains of the teams."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked sounding a little hurt.

"I've heard stories about her." Amore said with a shrug. "And I saw how close you two where."

Alex just shook his head. "Whatever Squirt. Just be ready to go when Jason is."

Alex turned around and Amore watched him go. She wasn't sure what she said but she was sure it had to do with what she said about Mindy. Sadly she walked back into the house and up to her room where she found Jason sitting on her bed. She looked around quickly wondering if there was a specific reason he was in her room. When she could find one she sat down next to him. "Any reason you're here….Sitting on my bed….Being a creepy brother?"

"Saw you talking to Alex. He didn't look to happy when he walked away." Jason said simply. "What did you say to him."

"I donno I asked him if he was captain because I saw him with Mindy." Amore said with a shrug and Jason sighed.

"He didn't want you to see him with her." Jason said looking out her window towards Alex's house. Jason hadn't moved back in to his mothers house but he liked to come over and make sure every thing was ok with Amore.

"Uh why?" Amore asked looking at him questionably,

"Because he knows that Mindy has a bad rep and he didn't want you or Adam thinking low of him because he was dating her." Jason said then gave his sister a hug. "Oh and congratulations on making it into Eden Hall." Jason said as he started to stand up. "See you tomorrow at six in the morning. You have some showing off to do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Amore skated onto the ice she soon found herself squashed between three boys She tried to pushed them away but they were too strong. Amore laughed and then called out to Jason and Alex. "A little help over here please. I think your friends are about to suffocate me."

"All right boys let her be." Jason said pulling Rick and Cole away while Alex pulled Scooter away. "Come on guys she needs too be in tip top shape to show the coach what she can do."

"Yeah back off." Amore said pretending to get snooty with the boys. She laughed and skated around them. "Come on boys, lets get this practice started."

The coach smiled from his bench. "I like how she thinks. Alright scrimmage. Witts! Your going to be on the team with your brother."

"Actually sir its Witts-Bombay, or Bombay if that's what fits on a jersey better." Amore corrected and the coach looked at her funny.

"Bombay? I thought you were Jason's little sister." He asked and Amore bit her bottom lip.

"Well actually sir, we have different fathers. My dad is Gordon Bombay." Amore replied and the coach looked impressed.

"Well then hockey is in your blood." The coach said. "Lets see what you got."

Amore smiled and Jason let her take his spot on the ice across from Alex. Amore looked up at him and smirked. She was going to enjoy going against him. it would be like old times. "Now don't go easy on me Monster."

"Wouldn't think about it Squirt." Alex said with a smirk. The puck was dropped and Rick passed it to Amore. He knew it was going to be a challenge for her to get away from Alex with the puck. Amore quickly pushed against Alex with all her might. She got him un balanced just enough to take the puck safely away from him.

"Lets see you get past me Squirt." Cole said coming hard. Amore cursed under her breath. Cole was at least twice her size. Amore passed the puck off to her brother then bent low and Cole flipped over her back. His weight caused her to tumble but she got right back up. It took a little longer for Cole to get to his feet. Jason laughed and helped Cole to his feet.

"Remember who she plays hockey with." Jason reminded him. "She's not the sweet innocent player she looks like."

"Yeah I figured that out." Cole said shaking his head. "She at least has the element of surprise."

"Good move Bombay." The coach said impressed. One more scrimmage and then line drills."

The practice lasted for about an hour and by the end of it Amore was completely worn out. She went to the locker room and laid down on one of the benches. Jason came in and sat her up. Then sat down next to her. Alex sat down on the other side as if to keep her sitting up right. The coach came in holding a clipboard.

"You guys practiced hard today." He said then looked down at the clipboard. "I have a few things to comment on. Rick, I know you were testing out Amore, but during a game never pass the puck to player that is covered. Cole learn how to use your weight to avoid situations as in getting flipped by a girl half your size. Jason you seemed weak today. I know you wanted to show off your sisters skills but I don't want to see any thing like that again. Scooter, you let three pucks get by you. Learn your opponents' favored moves. Alex you should be able to get pushed around my a smaller player. Now Amore, you did good out there, but there is room for improvement. I want you to practice with the boys on the off season and next year we'll test you out again. I'm not prepared to say this yet, but I think its safe to say welcome to the team."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amore had gotten a call from Reilly saying that he wanted to practice. Amore rolled her eyes. She was hurting from practice the day before. She looked down at her alarm clock that she had placed on the floor so it was harder to see. The black numbers read 8:30 am as the back ground changed from pink to purple to blue. Slowly she rolled out of bed and texted Rick back on her new cell phone. She got it because her mother was so proud of her getting into Eden Hall.

"Well shit." Amore said under her breath as she quickly slid a jersey over her head then put on a pair of faded jeans. She grabbed her hockey gear and headed down stairs.

"Where are you going? Especially with your hair like that." Amore heard some one say behind her. She turned to see the Ducks sitting in her kitchen. "Oh my god! When did you guys get here?"

Amore hugged each of them and she was glad to see that Portman and the other new ducks were there as well. She hugged Portman last. His worm embrace sent chills up her spine. She pulled away but stayed in his arms. Remembering how her hair looked. She let out a small shriek an headed back up stairs to brush the knots out of her hair. When she came back down her phone rang once again.

_Give it to me baby, uh huh uh huh. Give it to me baby uh huh uh huh. Give it to me baby uh huh uh huh. And all the girls say I'm fly for a white guy._

Amore answered the phone looking a little annoyed. "When did you change my ringtone Scooter?"

"I didn't." Scooter said then quickly went on to the reason he called. "You coming to practice with us?"

"Who changed my ringtone?" Amore asked again.

"Rick." Scooter replied. "He also changed Alex, his, Mindy's and your brothers. There were more to but who knows…So what did he change mine too?"

"Pretty fly for a white gut." Amore said with a laugh. "I'll be there as soon as I can, but my friends are back from the Goodwill games."

Amore hung up the phone and looked at her friends. "Well, are you guys going to be in town long? I got practice and I don't want to lose my chance of getting on the team."

"Oh really? What team are you practicing with?" Charlie asked and Amore smiled.

"The Varsity team at Eden Hall." Amore said jumping up and down with excitement. "When Alex and Jason heard that I was accepted at the school, they took me to practice because they heard that some team got a full ride, the varsity is really pissed about it because now they are going to have a bunch of people trying out for Varsity and all that stuff, but any way, the coach said I was good and had a good chance of making it on the team as long as I practiced on the off season with the varsity boys."

Adam started to speak but Portman cut him off. "We'll be here for two more days. Go to practice. You deserve it."

Amore kissed his forehead. "Thank you. I'll be back as soon as practice is over."

Amore walked out the door and the team watched her go. They heard a honk and raced to the window to see what was going on. Amore raced down to a black lotus. The passenger side door opened to reveal good looking leaned over from the drivers side

"Who the hell is that?" Portman asked looking over at Adam. He looked awestruck then turned to Portman.

"Rick Reilly. The captain of the varsity hockey team at Eden Hall." Adam said and Connie turned to him with her jaw dropped.

"That is Rick? The guy that always messed up Amore's hair. The one she called a no talented twofaced wanna be?" Connie asked and Adam nodded. "Damn."


	12. Chapter 12

Amore got home from practice and flung her stuff down on her bed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

Amore got home from practice and flung her stuff down on her bed. She laid down for only a moment when her phone rang.

_I'm so addicted to, all the things you do. when you're going down on me in between the sheets. All the sounds you make, with every breath you take. Its not like anything when your loving me._

Amore looked down at her phone. She never remembered having that ringtone. She looked at the name on the caller idea and groaned. "Hey Rick."

"Your in." Rick said sounding very pleased with himself.

"I'm what?" Amore asked not getting what he meant at first.

"Your on varsity Blonde." Rick said with a laugh. Amore let out a small squeal. Nothing could bring her down right then. "Oh and when the hell did you change my ringtones?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Ducks decided not to tell Amore that they were the reason she couldn't be on the JV team after they found out she made it onto the varsity team. They didn't want to have her change her mind. They were all sitting around out side the mall waiting on her when they saw her skate up on her heeleys.

"How many pairs of those things do you have?" Charlie asked shaking his head.

"One in every color in my size that has ever been made." Amore said with a proud smile. she loved her heeley collection. She walked up to Portman and innocently held his hand. He smiled down at her and the group walked into the mall. Amore lead Portman into an American Eagle store and he felt extremely out of place in his black band tee and loose extremely distressed jeans. Amore saw his discomfort and smiled. "We'll go to a store you want to go to next."

Portman smiled. "That's a deal."

Amore picked up a couple of shirts and jeans and headed to the dressing room. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going till she ran into the back of some one.

"Watch were your going." A girl snapped and Amore knew exactly who it was. Mindy. She walked past and Amore knew she wasn't in the dressing room to try on clothes. Amore took out her phone and snapped a picture of Mindy fixing her hair in a mirror. She headed back to the dressing room to find Rick zipping up his pants.

"Oh hey Squirt." Rick said with a smile. Amore dropped the clothes in her hand and walked away. She needed to find Adam as fast as she could. She walked past Portman, grabbing his hand, and lead him out of the store.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Portman asked as his girlfriend quickened her pace.

"I need to find Adam." Amore said angrily. She walked into a sports store and headed straight for the hockey things. She paused for a moment when she realized that Adam wasn't alone. He was looking at a hockey stick while his brother was telling him all the facts about it. She had forgotten that Alex worked there. Amore shook it off and went up to them.

"Um…Adam, can I speak with your for a moment." She dropped Portman's hand and took Adams. She lead him away. When she knew she was out of ear shot, she showed the picture of Mindy to Adam.

"Its Mindy…So?" Adam asked and Amore rolled her eyes. He was so oblivious to a lot of things. Amore shoved the phone closer to Adam's face.

"I saw her walking out of the dressing room just now. She was fixing her hair and her smeared makeup." Amore said and Adam just shrugged he still wasn't getting the hint. Amore was getting a little irritated. "When I walked into the dressing room area I saw Rick finish pulling up his pants. His hair was messed up and there was smeared makeup all over his face."

Adam's head shot up. "Mindy is cheating on Alex!"

Adam said a little loudly, Amore quickly put her hand over his mouth and looked back at Alex and Portman. Luckily Alex didn't hear his brothers out burst. Adam pulled Amore's hand down and away from his mouth. "What are you going to do? You have to tell him before he does something stupid."

"He isn't going to listen to me." Amore said annoyed. "We are going to have to find a way for him to catch her in the act."

Adam looked at his best friend and could tell that this was bothering her. She didn't like the fact that she had been the one to find Alex's girlfriend cheating on him. Adam put his arm around her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. It will be ok." Adam said then lightly kissed her forehead. Amore noticed that Portman saw but he didn't seem to care. He knew how close we were and it didn't bother him that Adam kissed my forehead.

"I'll show him." Adam said taking Amore's phone from her. He took it over to his brother. When he showed Alex, Alex looked over at Amore in surprise. He walked over to her looking angry.

"When did you take this picture?" Alex asked angrily.

"Just before I came to find Adam." Amore said taking a step back.

"You lie." Alex demanded walking towards her but was stopped by some one behind him. he turned to see his brother. Portman walked past him and stood between him and Amore.

"Its true Alex." Portman said as if getting ready to fight. "I saw the girl walk out of the dressing room and fix her hair in the mirror. Then Amore raced out. She grabbed my hand and said she had to find Adam. I turned back once and saw a guy come out of the dressing room with a smug look on his face. It was the same guy that had picked Amore up for practice in that sweet car."

"Rick?" Alex asked looking around Portman to see Amore. She looked down at her feet. She couldn't tell him that one of his friends were sleeping with his girl friend. "Get out. All three of you. I got to get to work."

"Alex…" Amore started but he just shook his head and walked away. Amore turned to Adam. "He really liked her didn't he?"

Adam watched his brother leave then nodded. That was the only thing his brother seemed to talk about since he had gotten home. Mindy this and Mindy that. He lead Amore out of the store as Portman fallowed. They met Connie, Guy, Charlie and Julie out side of the store.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Adam warned. The four friends looked at Adam in surprise.

"What happened?" Connie asked.

"Amore caught Alex's girlfriend cheating on him with Rick. It's best if none of the Ducks go in there at the moment."

Amore took her phone out of Adam's front jeans pocket. No one even seemed to notice. They knew it wasn't unusual for them to do that. She walked away from the group and the others watch her but didn't ask her why. They just all looked at Adam.

"She's calling Jason." Adam explained. That was the only person who could calm Alex down any more. Amore used to but after she ran away he seemed distant from her.

Amore hung up the phone and walked over to her friends with a big sigh. "Come on it's our last day together. Lets go to my house and watch a movie. Maybe that will make this day go better."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The movie the group was watching was almost over when they heard a car pull up in front of the house. Amore sat up from her spot next to Portman on the couch and looked at Adam. They both knew who the car belonged to. There was only one car that had that sound. Amore and Adam jumped to their feet and raced up the stairs almost knocking each other down. The others looked confused but fallowed knowing they couldn't stand not knowing what was going on.

They got up the stairs just in time to see Amore and Adam race out side.

"Alex no!" They heard Amore scream. Portman raced past the others almost running over every one. The Ducks watched as Amore tried her hardest to pull Alex off of Rick. "He's not worth it Alex! Stop it."

Alex pushed Amore aside careful not to push her down and punched Rick a couple of more times. Jason raced out of the house and quickly pulled Alex off of Rick.

"Calm down Alex." Jason said still having trouble holding his best friend down.

Amore helped Rick to his feet then pushed him up against his car. "You better get out of here before Jason cant hold Alex back any more."

Rick laughed. "Ran to tell your boy toy did you? Admit it. Your just jealous that I chose Mindy and not you."

Before Amore could even respond to that, Rick was knocked to the ground by more than one person. The whole ducks team attacked him. There was no one to save him that time.

"Hey!" Or at least not at first. Phillip Banks rushed out of the house while Jane and Gordon rushed out of Amore's house.

"What the hell are you doing?" Phillip asked as the three grown ups started to pull kids off of Rick. "What the hell is this?"

"He was disrespecting Amore!" Adam snapped at his father. "Said Amore was jealous that he picked Mindy and not her."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Phillip snapped.

"Mindy was cheating on Alex with Rick." Jason snapped. "So he was bringing Amore down to Mindy's level."

Jane sighed and shook her head. "That gives you no right to attack the poor boy."

"He was the dumb ass that showed his face here." Portman retorted. "He knew what Amore had seen. He came here looking for a fight with Alex."

Rick laughed and leaned up against his car. He twirled his keys a couple of times. "See you guys on the ice JV. See you other three at practice."

Rick got into his car and drove off. Amore spun around and looked at the Ducks. She knew who Rick was talking too.

"What did he mean JV?" Amore asked and the others looked at the floor.

"We got full ride scholarships to Eden Hall as the new JV team." Charlie said looking down at his feet. "We didn't want to tell you because you had already made it on to the Varsity. We didn't want you to change your mind."

Amore turned to Portman. "You mean you'll be going to school with me!"

Portman smiled sadly. He still hadn't told the others that he wasn't going to go so there was no way he could tell Amore. He just didn't want the to leave on bad terms knowing that he may never see her again.

**The END**

**AN: Yeah I know this is where I'm ending this story but the third part of the Amore Trilogy will be coming out soon.**


End file.
